There, but for the grace of God, go I
by Cada41
Summary: My first fic ever! Helen/Tesla fic but includes the rest of the Five.   Starts in 1884 at Oxford pre-source blood when The Five are just beginning to meet. Reviews and concrit welcome.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Authors Notes: **My first fanfic ever so please be kind! I'd appreciate concrit though.

If you guys think this sucks be polite but let me know, I'll probably keep writing but won't post any more then.

Next point, this is unbeta'd, excuse my stupidity, but I haven't figured out how you go about getting a beta reader (really, is there a FAQ somewhere on the site that has this stuff or is it really obvious and I'm missing it?) So yeah grammar, spelling mistakes, extra commas, misplaced semicolons etc are all my bad.

This story starts as a history of The Five, how they meet and how the various relationships develop. Annoyingly (and admittedly) pretty boring at this stage, I've got plans for this story spanning a LONG time but that depends on how you guys like this :)

Disclaimer: Sanctuary is not mine etc.

Rated T, due to some descriptions of Nikola's fantasies, back to K after the first few chapters.

Pairings: Nikola is into Helen so Teslen angst but obviously going to have to be Helen/John for a time.

Characters: First few chapters are just Helen Magnus, Nikola Tesla and Gregory Magnus. Introducing the rest of The Five later; John Druitt, James Watson and Nigel Griffin.

Helen and Nikola may seem a bit OOC now, I am going with the assumption that after they take the source blood then they become closer to their current personalities.

3 April 2011 Update: Got a story plan sorted, This story will be 30 chapters long. I am currently in the process of reviewing and editing some of these older chapters I'll post another update when I'm happy with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Mr Tesla?"

A soft voice interrupted his reverie, annoyed he turned and his disdainful remark died on his lips when he saw who it was that had spoken to him. It was a beautiful woman, the one he had seen in several of his classes at Oxford, she smiled and Nikola somehow felt out of breath, her blonde curls framed her face and her big blue eyes twinkled.

Dumbly Nikola Tesla nodded and the woman smiled, "I hope I am not interrupting" she looked down at the pages of scribbled notes he had been pouring over.

Managing to find his voice he shook his head "No ma'am, I was uh" he faltered, "thinking" he finished lamely. Nikola frowned, annoyed at the accent that crept into his voice that so clearly marked him as different.

She didn't stop smiling and said "I have heard of your genius Mr Tesla I would be surprised to hear of you not thinking" Nikola flushed at her compliment and gave her his wide toothy grin back. "May I.." she indicated the empty seat next to his and again Nikola feeling flustered just nodded.

"So, uh, I was unaware Oxford permitted females entrance" Nikola enquired "I have seen you in several of my lectures Ms. Uhh" He faltered a third time, not knowing her name and now thinking his rudeness inexcusable.

"Helen, Helen Magnus, and they do not, yet at least we are working on it. I am lucky enough to have an influential father, he pulled a few strings and they allow me to audit the classes here, so while I do not complete assignments or exams at least I have the opportunity to learn."

Nikola nodded and struggled to think of a suitable reply, all he managed was a simple "Ah." Helen raised her eyebrows at his apparent lack of interest.

She cleared her throat "I sought you out Mr Tesla, I have seen you rip apart professors and doctorate students alike and I have need for a mind such as yours"

Nikola looked at her, his eyes skimmed down her body and then back up to her face, as if sizing her up and checking her out all at once. She remained calm awaiting his reply. "Excuse me Miss Magnus-"  
"Helen, please"  
Nikola nodded "Helen then, I have more than enough of my own projects and experiments, while I am flattered that you sought me out however I must respectfully decline."

Helen gave a light giggle "Mr Tesla I was not asking you to join in some assignment of my own, forgive my presumptuousness but I was hoping we could become friends, you can bounce ideas off me and I could do the same with you" she paused as if unsure if she should continue.

Nikola smiled "Helen, you do not know what you are asking, sometimes I get so caught up in my work I don't eat or speak to another soul for days, and I have my moods.."

Helen flashed her own dazzling smile at Nikola "Mr Tesla that does not put me off, I think someone such as yourself that is sincerely interested in the pursuit of knowledge would be a perfect companion to someone such as myself, if you don't mind my own idiosyncrasies."

Nikola met her determined eyes, he had never met anyone like her before, she was stunning, both physically and as he was beginning to discover mentally. She was also the first person to actually show a friendly interest in him, he had been approached by those that wanted to use his genius for their own benefit before, but not friendship, not what Helen proposed. He nodded, graciously admitting defeat "I think I could spare time for friendship especially with someone as lovely as you"

Helen rose "I must be off Mr Tesla, but will you save me a seat at your next lecture? I am looking forward to hearing your opinion on Professor Lewis."

Nikola shuddered and made a face, "I can tell you that now Helen but I won't ruin the surprise for later" he gave her a wary smile and in his accented tone added "you can call me Nikola by the way" he caught her hand and gave it a shy kiss.

Helen smiled again and nodded to him "thank you Nikola" she said before confidently walking off alone.

Nikola sat watching her leave, Helen Magnus, she was so different, so sure of herself so.. beautiful, this was going to be a completely different kind of experiment for Nikola.

* * *

Over the next few months their friendship grew, while they often differed in opinion they got along surprisingly well. Nikola was a hopeless flirt and Helen; unwed and not courted was clearly not attached to anyone, rumours and scandal spread but in truth the friendship was surprisingly innocent. It was an odd pairing, both seemed to ostracise themselves from others, more so than her gender and intelligence; his strangeness and genius would normally occur. Nikola, due to his arrogance and condescension and Helen, while always polite and gracious, was also standoffish and guarded.

One warm spring evening they sat together at Helen's house, she had tea and Nikola, as always, wine. It was an event to be marked as, for once, the two agreed. The lecture they had earlier attended had proved to be the worst form of drivel.

"Well that was a complete waste of a day Helen, we might as well have taken out a little row boat and quoted poetry to each other all day, it would have been more informative than that lecture"

Helen grinned, "What an extraordinary idea Nikola! I'll arrange a day for us to go sailing"

Nikola sighed and rolled his eyes but leaned in close to Helen "If that is what you desire my dear I shall get us a boat and I will read to you all day". To emphasise his point he quoted:

"_You would wish long and long to be with him—you would wish to sit by him in the boat, that you and he might touch each other."_

"Oh Nikola, Whitman, really?" Helen interrupted recognising one of his favourite poets, even so she flushed at the line he quoted.

Nikola grinned cheekily at her "and here I was thinking it was quite apt."

Helen blushed a deeper red and it was her turn to roll her eyes at him, however that did not stop Nikola as he continued with the poem.

"_I have perceived that to be with those I like is enough, to stop in company with the rest at evening is enough, to be surrounded by beautiful, curious, breathing, laughing flesh is enough, to pass among them, or touch any one"_

Nikola reached out and tenderly caressed Helen's cheek at this line and continued with the poem despite her brushing his hand away.

"_Or rest my arm ever so lightly round his or her neck for a moment—what is this, then? I do not ask any more delight—I swim in it, as in a sea."_

"Oh honestly Nikola stop now" Helen demanded as she moved close to him putting her hand over his mouth Nikola only grinned and stood up backing away but continuing with the poem, now seemingly doing so to taunt Helen

_"This is the female form;_ _a divine nimbus exhales from it from head to foot; it attracts with fierce undeniable attraction!"_

Helen shook her head but Nikola's grandiose gesture towards Helen's body did not go unnoticed.

"_I am drawn by its breath as if I were no more than a helpless vapour"_

To Helen's surprise Nikola's voice softened, it did not seem like he was saying the poem out of mockery, now it was as if he was speaking to her.

—_all falls aside but myself and it;_ _books, art, religion, time, the visible and solid earth, the atmosphere and the clouds, and what was expected of heaven or feared of hell, are now consumed; mad filaments, ungovernable shoots play out of it—the response likewise ungovernable"_

His eyes locked on Helen's as he continued.

"_Hair, bosom, hips, bend of legs, negligent falling hands, all diffused—mine too diffused;  
Ebb stung by the flow, and flow stung by the ebb—love-flesh swelling and deliciously aching"_

His eyes suddenly left Helen's and were fixed on something behind Helen, she quickly turned and at the doorway to her room was her frowning father, Gregory Magnus. Helen chagrined, looked guiltily from her father to Nikola. She had not yet introduced her intelligent foreign friend to her father, neglecting the fact she was spending most of her time with him. This was not the introduction she had planned.

Nikola waited a moment to be introduced but when Helen made no move to do so he walked around the couch and politely shook Gregory Magnus's hand "Nikola Tesla, Sir, may I assume your are Helen's beloved father?"

The elder man nodded "Yes, Gregory Magnus" he seemed somewhat lost, unsure why this gentleman was in his house, speaking of aching flesh no less.

Nikola, ever the gentleman, continued "Helen speaks very highly of you, Sir. I hope you'll excuse our awkward introduction I was simply teasing Helen with my love of free verse"

Gregory Magnus looked Nikola up and down, and merely grunted in reply.

"I have spoken of Nikola to you, Father" Helen said finally finding her voice some of her embarrassment diminished. "He has been helping me at Oxford"

Gregory turned his gaze onto Helen, he paused and said "The genius? The foreigner boy?"

Nikola frowned at that statement, it had been many years since someone had called him a boy. Helen moved off the couch standing by Nikola now wondering what to say, this was the first time she had really been friends with someone outside her fathers circle, especially a male that had the option of courting her, what would her father make of Nikola?

Gregory turned back to Nikola "That accent, Croatian?"

Nikola smiled lightly "Serbian Sir" he corrected.

Gregory nodded and then bluntly asked "And Mr Tesla, what are your intentions toward my daughter?" Nikola, who had braved a sip of his wine, began choking on it.

While Nikola recovered from his coughing fit Helen got Gregory a glass of whiskey and he sat in the armchair, Helen reclaimed her seat on the couch and when Nikola recovered he sat on the same couch as Helen. "Alright there boy? Not handling the drink so well?"

Nikola frowned immediately and icily countered "Firstly Mr. Magnus I am nearing 30 I am hardly a boy, secondly I can handle my drink just fine, I was merely caught off guard by your question, I had assumed Helen had filled you in on the particulars of our relationship"

Gregory grunted again "Firstly Mr. Tesla, I am _Doctor_ Magnus, secondly my daughter has as you say 'filled me in'. However I asked about _your_ intentions. Not my daughters." Gregory gave Nikola a hostile look and Helen's heart sank, definitely not the meeting she had planned. Nikola seemed to realise his possible future encounters with Helen would depend on what he said now.

He paused before continuing "My apologies Dr. Magnus, I misunderstood." Another pause, "Helen sought me out, she asked for my insight into a variety of topics, she came to me offering friendship and I gladly accepted. I have found your daughter stimulating on numerous levels, she is courageous and brave and has a way of teaching me something new every time we speak. I have never met anyone quite as remarkable as Helen. Sir, believe me when I say I would never do anything untoward with your daughter, I am, when all is said and done, a gentleman."

Helen was always surprised at the sincerity Nikola could manage, much of the time the man was arrogant and obnoxious yet there were times when a completely different person seemed to shine through, one not as arrogant, much more vulnerable, and infinitely superior to the one he showed the world. This other Nikola had a streak of honour so deep, this one had principles and gentility that Nikola Tesla seemed to lack.

Gregory nodded at Nikola "Helen has said you have been a good friend to her, and winning my daughter over shows you have a great deal of character. Though you must show more than what you displayed when I walked in" Gregory threatened.

Nikola flashed his usual toothy grin "again Sir I apologise, sometimes my teasing gets away from me I won't let it happen again" Nikola turned and met Helen's eyes and winked, Helen did not even need to see his wink to know that was left unspoken _"at least while you are nearby". _

Nikola then drained his glass and excused himself, "Thank you for the drink Helen, and it was a pleasure Dr. Magnus but I must be off, I have experiments to check on before tomorrow."

This piqued Gregory's interest "Mr Tesla, just before you leave, what are your experiments on?"

Nikola hesitated before answering "Electricity, Dr Magnus, I am working on proving that alternating current is better than Edison's direct current" he shrugged and flashed another grin "just some projects going on in the background while I study. There will be more time once I have finished here at Oxford".

Gregory nodded "Nice to meet you too Mr Tesla" his face thoughtful.

Helen rose quickly, "I'll walk you out Nikola." They walked silently to Helen's front door.

Nikola hesitated when he got to the porch and turned to face Helen. "Helen, I apologise most sincerely for.." Nikola shrugged and nodded towards her house "that. It was never my intention to cause trouble with your father, had I known he was around I would have been on my best behaviour"

Helen laughed, "I did not realise he was home myself, but do not worry no trouble caused, I think you convinced him that your are actually a decent human being"

"Watch your tongue Miss Magnus!" Nikola teased, his grin faded, "I think there may be a little trouble, even though you rush to say there is none, I expect your father will have words with you"

Helen nodded, she suspected Nikola was right. Instead of going inside again she stayed, watching Nikola leave, leaning on the door frame as he disappeared down the path, Helen stayed there even when he had disappeared from sight.

She sighed quietly to herself. This evening had been.. interesting, they had attended a lecture that had proved not only incredibly boring but highly incorrect, Nikola was able to fault every single one of the lecturers premiss's and Helen had very nearly fallen asleep on Nikola's shoulder. But the poem Nikola had read... She knew it was Whitman, but wondered at the lines he quoted, she did not recall that poem being one of love, but his tone had been so reverent.

As Helen stood at the door she also considered Nikola's answer to her fathers question. It seemed so clear he had no intention of courting her, Helen frowned, why didn't he? Nikola teased and flirted with her in equal degrees. Was his answer the truth, did he really have no interest? Did she even want him to show interest? Nikola could be such a delight to be around but sometimes he acted like a petulant moody child.

"Helen?" her fathers questioning call shook her from those thoughts "Your letting in quite a draft there."

She gave her father a quick smile and closed the door. "Sorry was lost in thought, why are you home I didn't expect you back for days."

Gregory raised his eyebrows "Well that was clear".

Helen blushed but attempted to laugh off the embarrassment "Oh father that was Nikola teasing, there was nothing meant by it, do not read too much into it" Helen hesitated at her own words. Easy to say, less so to do as she remembered his eyes, locked on hers.

Gregory shook his head at his only child. "I managed to capture the abnormal much faster than anticipated, it is in my lab while the London base is prepared." Helen screwed up her face, "Abnormals still sounds like such a cold-hearted phrase". Gregory laughed "Would you rather mutant or monster? It is simply a name we give them, like Human or Vampire no offence is meant by it, anyway you didn't ask about London"

Helen grinned, she wanted to draw it out seeing her father as excited as a schoolboy to tell her his news but she didn't dare "Ah, yes Father how is your London Sanctuary coming along?"

"Base, Helen, its a base not a sanctuary" Gregory growled "and it is well, I have secured funding and I have a few friends there hunting for a good location for us to build"

Helen frowned, "you intend to build a grand new building, surely you have not secured enough funding for your designs."

Gregory sighed "No you are correct that would cost the earth. My plan is currently a little more modest. Perhaps not a new building, more likely a renovation of a current one. Anyway did you want to come meet the new abnormal?" Helen didn't have to answer, each new abnormal was not only fascinating but a delight for her, she was always willing to work with her father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** I forgot to add last chapter that the poem quoted was one by Walt Whitman, I ended up searching some of his poems after he was mentioned on sanctuary. Its called 'I Sing the Body Electric'.

Also I didn't realise how much the format gets scrunched up when it actually goes online. Not sure how to fix it I thought I had already done double spaces everywhere.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Nikola had no intention of heading home, he also did not have any experiments to check on. That was just an excuse to get out of that house. The words had felt like a lie on his lips _"I would never do anything untoward with your daughter". _He tried desperately to think it not a lie, nevertheless it felt like one. Nikola stopped deciding at the last minute to head towards a park, he needed quiet, and time to think.

He cared for Helen, he knew he did, hoped she knew that too. Respected her, just as he had told her father. He also desired her. Those feelings did not warrant repeating, they shamed him even through he tried to tell himself it was acceptable.

Despite his genius he was still just a man, and spending a great deal of time with a woman who was not just pretty but truly stunning. And not just physically, her mind too was a constant fascination to him, Nikola found it impossible to be bored in her presence. Nikola idly wondered what they would be like as a couple. How matched they would be. The park was just ahead of him now, dimly lit by a few lanterns.

Nikola forced his thoughts away from Helen. They were not, nor could they be a couple. After all, what could he offer her, Nikola had expensive tastes but he did not have an income to satisfy them. He also had no intention of spending year after year in England, as lovely as it was, his plans extended to the New World.

As Nikola meandered his way through the park he was disappointed to find it was not as quiet as he wished, some idiot students were getting drunk nearby and he turned in disgust and started to head home. Nikola's thoughts, as always, returned to Helen, he would not act on his desires. His respect and love forbade it.

Love.

_No _Nikola cursed himself, he did not love Helen Magnus. He muttered it to himself as he walked, like a mantra.

"You do not love Helen Magnus"

He could not love her. Not this woman he held no chance of attaining.

"You do not love Helen Magnus" he murmured again.

"_I would never do anything untoward with your daughter"_

A vision flashed in front of his eyes, Helen, semi naked leaning in to kiss him. Nikola growled and closed his eyes trying to remove the vision. When he reopened them the road was clear and he was not far from the hall he was staying in.

The vision however seemed to be burnt into his brain, the soft blonde curls, her bare shoulders, her hands reaching for him. Her breasts uncovered and he longed to touch them.

_I would never do anything untoward with your daughter._

"You do not love Helen Magnus" It still felt like a lie.

No. He gasped to himself, that was not the lie the lie had been his word to Gregory Magnus.

_NO!_

The thought thundered in his head again. No the truth was..

"You do not love Helen Magnus"

This time, at least, it sounded truer to him. Nikola relaxed now as he entered his small room, the vision still stayed in his memory but he tried to shrug it off, grabbing a nearby book to distract himself with. The book was was called _Leaves of Grass _it was written by Walt Whitman; this was where he got the poem that he had quoted to Helen today.

Nikola frowned and he remembered _"This is the female form; a divine nimbus exhales from it from head to foot; it attracts with fierce undeniable attraction! I__ am drawn by its breath as if I were no more than a helpless vapor"_ her face had changed when he read this. At first he had been teasing but her as the poem went on he realised how true to his own feelings it was. At least in how he was drawn to Helen, as if he had no choice. In the quiet darkness of his room he remembered the next few lines.

He had loved the poem when he first read it, in his mind the poem was about the equality of man and woman, when he had shown Helen she had laughed and said she saw that too but some of the lines were very suggestive. She was right, as always, the rest of that verse was about sex. And Nikola had quoted it in front of Helen's father.

Nikola angrily threw the book aside. Thinking of sex and Helen Magnus was not what he wanted to do right now. Instead he picked up another book and settled himself down to read it, blocking out thoughts of Helen.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN **Every time I read one of my old chapters I cringe, I proofread like a million times but somehow errors still sneak by me! One that managed by me the first time was Helen gasping at Nikola's bloody bondage, TBH I think that might have raised the rating somewhat.

Anyway I love reviews and I am really after concrit too. My writing style feels _ so _different to most others I read and actually love on this site so I am really looking for ways to improve.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Helen met Nikola as he stalked out of a lecture, Nikola was clearly in a bad mood. "Where were you?" he snapped by way of a greeting "Hello Nikola" Helen said pleasantly.

"My apologies Helen, I was looking forward to your company before" Nikola grudgingly said after an awkward silence.

"I am sorry Nikola, something came up with one of fathers own experiments this morning, had a bit to clean up at home before I could get away." That was an understatement, the escaped abnormal had destroyed half of her fathers lab and had broken several of his ribs before they had managed to apprehend it again.

Nikola scowled "I guess its going around, I had some dramas myself this morning" he flashed Helen a quick look at a bloody bandage around his hand "Nikola!" Helen gasped "what happened?" He shied away from her when she tried to take a hold of his hand and get a better look at his wound. "I miscalculated" he muttered bitterly.

Helen knew then, that this was the real reason for his peevishness, Nikola liked projects. He liked puzzles but he did not deal well with failure. It was an insult to his genius.

"I was sure I calculated it perfectly I do not know what went wrong" Nikola continued, Helen ignored what he was saying and again tried to examine his hand, "Nikola your bleeding through your bandages you must come home with me now"

Nikola chuckled, the sudden change in Nikola's mood caught Helen off guard and she curiously looked at him. "Listen to yourself dear Helen, imagine the scandal if the other students heard you talking that way"

Helen giggled now too "yes and what's more Nikola when we get to mine I want your shirt off too"

"And here I was thinking you'd never ask" Nikola grinned widely at Helen and linked his arm with hers as they began walking.

"So Nikola I didn't realise you had experiments going at the moment, I had assumed you lied last night when trying to escape my father, I'm actually a little hurt that you didn't at least tell me you were trying one." Helen said, tentatively.

"That was a lie Helen, your father was rather stifling, as you recall he called a rather abrupt ending to my fun. In the most embarrassing time too, well, _almost _the most embarrassing time"

Helen knew he wanted her to ask what could have been more embarrassing than when her father had walked in and as dearly as she wanted to disappoint him, her curiosity won out. Indulging him she said "Nikola I cannot think of a worse time for Father to have come in than when he did, what could have been worse?"

Casually Nikola replied "well in a mere matter of minutes you would have been kissing me and somehow I think dear pater might have taken offence of that more"

"Nikola! We would not have been kissing alone at my home, after all I don't even like Whitman" Helen said, as always slightly taken aback.

"Hm" he shrugged in reply "you liked me dedicating it to you" Nikola insisted. Helen laughed "you cheeky -" she was cut off by Nikola's smug look "and what is that look for?" Helen demanded.

"You did not even deny it Miss Magnus" she sharply elbowed him causing a hiss of pain to escape his lips as he winced "oh sorry Nikola I didn't realise you had hurt your side too, all the same you deserved it"

"I deserved it? You were the one suggesting we take out a boat -'to sit by me in the boat so that we may touch each other'" Nikola persisted. Helen flushed, unable to help being a little flustered "Nikola those were your words not mine"

They had now reached Helen's front steps and a butler opened the door "after you my lady" Nikola said sounding triumphant Helen gave Nikola a stern look and as they were taking their jackets off Nikola leaned close to make sure none of the help heard "and you still never denied the kissing Miss Magnus".

Nikola then brazenly strode off down the hall towards the sitting room they had been in the night before. Helen was left by the coat-stand, retorts she was unable to say springing to mind.

Helen quickly asked a maid to fetch her medical supplies and she followed Nikola into the sitting room. As she walked in Nikola looked up and Helen was shocked to see how pale he was. His injuries were hurting him far more than he was letting on. "Your father?" he asked

"Cleaning the lab I expect as I said we had some excitement here also." Nikola nodded as he sank onto the couch.

Helen knelt beside him "Nikola.." she nodded to his shirt and Nikola gave her a speculative look "I had no idea you wanted me undressed this much Helen, in the future just ask" Helen simply rolled her eyes and waited.

"No drink Helen? Where are your manners?" Nikola teased, the maid walked in carrying Helen's medical bag, "Thank you Mary" Helen said, "Would you mind getting Nikola some wine please?"

The two waited while Mary fetched the wine, once Mary left the room Helen again indicated for Nikola to remove his shirt. Grudgingly Nikola obeyed, Helen's eyes widened as the reddened burn that covered his side from his hip to just below his ribcage was revealed.

"Dear God, Nikola you should have had this looked at straight away" As she examined the burn Helen could not help but notice he was far more muscular than she thought under his shirt, pale but toned. Helen helped Nikola take his shirt the rest of the way off, apart from a large burn on his side he also had a deep cut on his palm and burns that extended up his wrist almost reaching his elbow.

Nikola shrugged "I am getting it checked now" Helen frowned at his recklessness, "Really Nikola these are bad burns." She turned her back and started organising powders and ointments from her bag. "What happened anyway? You admitted before you had no experiments on".

Nikola sighed "I could not sleep and inspiration struck, I had to try my idea straight away and somewhere I miscalculated"

"Nikola!" Helen groaned "your far too rash you could have killed yourself, did you even write your calculations down to check them?" He brushed aside her objections "I never have before, Helen you know it is not my way. I see what I need to do, so clearly, in my mind. Writing it down is simply superfluous"

Helen sighed and decided against continuing to berate him. Now finishing mixing her concoction she knelt by Nikola again "This will sting." and she began to apply the salve to his burns "oh lovely" he said sarcastically before grimacing as the salve touched his tender skin.

"What have we here?" Gregory Magnus's voice echoed through the old room, "Hello father" Helen did not look up from applying the salve. Nikola's teeth were clenched and he was unable to greet Helen's father. "Gracious Tesla what have you done?" Gregory asked when he saw the state of him. Nikola looked up and say Gregory's black eye "I could say the same to you Dr-" he gasped again "Helen?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Nikola sit still I don't want these getting infected, you know these will scar.." Helen gently chided not stopping her work. "Your enjoying this far too much" Nikola grumbled before looking back at Gregory. "My experiment backfired, rather spectacularly I might add" he stated matter of factly. Gregory gave Nikola a tight smile "likewise" He shifted his attention back to Helen "Do you need a hand here?" he asked.

Helen shook her head "No all I need to do is bandage the burns and hope they do not get infected, thank you for the offer" Gregory nodded admiring his daughters handiwork. Nikola took the opportunity to finish his wine, wishing he had asked for another glass before Gregory had shown up.

"Helen when you are done here I need you in the lab, if you don't mind." Gregory said, not waiting for her reply as he started heading out of the room "Of course father."

Nikola scowled "And here I thought I could get the day with you" Helen smiled, "jealous Nikola?" he ignored her comment but sat sulking while she finished bandaging his burns.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them so much! As usual please keep the reviews + concrit coming!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Helen walked through the Oxford library; the quiet stillness of the room, the ancient smells and the work of students all around made her feel at home. Never before had she been quite so glad that her father had managed to get her in this place.

She loved the library, deciding that if one day she should own her own home it would too be lined with books, just like here.

It wasn't until she actually saw him that Helen remembered her original reason for coming to the library.

Nikola was settled in a large wooden chair, the table in front of him had papers strewn over it, Helen could see formulas and notes jotted all over the pages. The man himself was hunched over a large text, two other books sat open on the table, absently Nikola twirled his fountain pen around his fingers.

Unable to resist Helen stood watching him, here was Nikola Tesla; without his usual smugness, or arrogance. Just searching for knowledge, not arguing with professors or needing to justify himself. This was the man she had approached asking for friendship.

Belatedly Helen realised she was getting a few odd looks and she flushed as she moved in and sat in a chair next to Nikola. He didn't look up so Helen pulled one of the pieces of paper closer, her brows furrowed as she tried to decipher what he was working on. In typical Tesla style his notes were in half finished scribbles, pieces of equations rather than whole calculations.

She looked over at Nikola and met his eyes.

"Helen" he greeted.  
"Nikola"  
"Did we have an appointment I missed?" he asked as he plucked the paper from her hands.

Helen frowned in response. "Nikola I haven't seen you in nearly a week, I was beginning to think you had forgotten I exist."  
Nikola did not meet her eyes again, he busied himself looking at the page in front of him "That is hardly my fault-"  
"I did not blame you-"  
"You have been busy with your father and I am working on something incredible at the moment, I guess neither of us has time for distractions."

"Distractions... Our friendship is a distraction Nikola?" Helen asked, anger flashed in her eyes and she was surprised at how much his offhand comment hurt.

"Right now it is, can't you see me working?" he snapped.

"Thank you for explaining Nikola, I'll try not the be a _distraction_ in the future" Helen snapped back, and she got up and hurried out of the library. She paused at the library entrance; without Nikola, there was nothing else to do, she began heading home.

As usual Nikola was behaving like a sullen, moody child Helen thought, this was undoubtedly a reaction for her working with her father for three days the week before, where she saw Nikola only briefly before dashing off. His manner and overreaction irritated her, was she meant to abandon her work because he was feeling lonely.

Her anger drained as fast as it had flared up, had she been expecting that from him? Clearly he had been working, his mind working on one complex problem or another. Nikola was such a trial, so unlike anyone else in her life. She did not know where she stood, even worse, she did not feel in control.

She sighed to herself. She was interrupting when he was busy. If he called around to her house in the middle of her tests on the abnormal she would have reacted similarly, with better grace but.. Nikola, Helen concluded, had a point.

"Helen?"

Helen turned startled, Nikola stood behind her, books tucked under his arms, papers scrunched in between. His breath came in gasps and it was clear he had been running to catch up with her. As he stepped closer one of the books fell from his grip.

"What did you mean?" His accent was strong, Helen recognised it as a sign of agitation as she absently picked up the book.  
"What did I mean when?" Helen said, feeling as confused as she sounded.  
"Before.. you said you wouldn't be a distraction..." He paused, he looked so.. vulnerable.. "Helen, did you mean you did not want to be my friend?"  
Helen looked blankly at him. Nikola coughed uncomfortably.  
"I didn't mean it Helen, you.. I enjoy our friendship a great deal, I do not want to lose it."

Helen immediately resolved to keep her earlier conclusion to herself. Despite his genuine concern of their friendship, he had spoken rudely to her and she didn't want him being right as an excuse do to it again. Helen tried to hide the glow she felt. Nikola had been so worried that he had offended her that he had given up on his work to follow her.

He cared.

Nikola Tesla cared.

Nikola Tesla cared about her.

"Nikola, you do not get to treat me with the general contempt that you seem to hold every one in, I did not mean to disturb you, if you hadn't the time to spare at the moment there were polite ways to tell me, I am, and always have been, perfectly content amusing myself until you are less busy."

He nodded, "I know, I apologise, It was never my intention to say that you, or our friendship, is an unwanted distraction. Though it is sometimes a distraction.. It is a much welcomed one."  
"I know what you mean Nikola." Helen said smiling, Nikola took up more of her mind than she had ever expected when she first approached him. Another book fell from Nikola's grasp and Helen picked it up  
"We should get these home before you lose your notes too."  
He grinned "I do blame you though, your company is so sorely missed I am lost when you are not around."  
"Oh so it's my fault?" Nikola did not miss the edge in her tone.  
"Not that I was rude, of course, but that we do not see enough of each other. When we work on such separate projects its hard to maintain contact."

"You don't include me in your work." Helen pointed out.  
"And you do not include me with yours" he countered  
"Yes I do!" she exclaimed "I asked you to review my thesis for class not two weeks ago."  
"Not that work Helen, you can't tell me that you spend days closeted in with your father investigating how the grass is growing on some lost island in the pacific"  
"Krakatoa is fascinating-"  
"You are missing the point Helen." Nikola interrupted  
"Well.. that is less my work and more my fathers. I am only assisting him." Helen frowned, how could she include Nikola in the research into abnormals? The very nature of the work required secrecy.

"Yes. I guess your father isn't my biggest fan either." Helen's answering grin told him enough.

"At least we weren't kissing, he might have forbidden you from seeing me all together." He hesitated. "I could show you my current experiment if you want Helen."

While Helen did not want to admit it she had missed Nikola dearly in the past week, eager for any time with him she readily accepted. "Lets drop the books off in my room then I shall show you, it's not finished yet but it is a marvel" Nikola bragged.


	5. Chapter 5: Nikola's Mistake

**AN **I don't really go into much of a description of Nikola's invention. Basically I modeled it on a Tesla Coil, if you don't know what that is youtube it, you'll get what I mean soon enough.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Nikola's Mistake**

Quickly, and not explaining where they were going, or what his invention was Nikola led her through he darkening streets of Oxford. There was a small brick building, an old warehouse with boarded up windows.

"What is this place Nikola?" Helen asked

"An abandoned store, I think. Its empty and a good place to test my ideas. I am trying to create stable high frequency volts and I needed more room."

When they went inside Nikola shrugged off his coat, and dropped it over the back of a rickety chair, Helen took hers off too, the warehouse was surprisingly warm.

There was a strange metal tower in the middle of the room, attached at the top there was metal sphere that looked made of thick wire that had been braided and coiled together. She felt an unexpected flutter of fear as she looked at the machine. Nikola brazenly walked up to the ominous device. There was some exposed copper wiring down the side which he began organising. Helen watched Nikola, as he arranged the wires the machine began emitting a dull hum. Helen looked around the room, where was the machine getting power?

Arcs of electricity suddenly spewed out of the strange spherical device and Nikola's booming laughter echoed throughout the warehouse. "Dear God! Nikola, is this how you hurt yourself?" Helen exclaimed, she turned to look at him. Lost in childlike wonder and excitement at his new invention Nikola did not respond.

Helen's heart pounded and she ducked quickly as a bolt of electricity flashed past her head.

"Nikola!" she yelled. Again the man seemed not to hear her, however his wide grin turned quickly into a frown as his machine let out stronger bursts of electricity, bolts flashed all around the room, again one flashed above Helen and she let out another yell and scrambled away on hands and knees.

Nikola began backing away too, his expression puzzled.

"Nikola turn it off now you'll kill us!" she yelped as she cringed away from further bolts.  
For a moment their eyes met, until then Nikola hadn't been worried.  
"Helen!" Nikola gasped, he stood stock still while his invention crackled loudly.  
"Nikola turn it off" Helen repeated holding his gaze, Nikola hopelessly looked back at her.  
"How?" he whispered.

Helen could not hear him over the machine, which was now buzzing loudly, but she saw his hopeless expression.

Anger flashed in her features, her scathing remark died on her lips as the machines hum reached a new level and a bolt flashed over Helen's head and seemed to rip apart a pillar, the electricity kept a continuous current going now and it was so close to Helen she could feel the occasional touches on her skin. She closed her eyes and shrunk closer to the ground.

The hum was nearly deafening and Helen knew whatever was going to happen next would be worse than before.

The next thing she knew strong hands were on her wrists, she opened her eyes to meet Nikola's grey-blue ones, he pulled her aside, he grimaced as a current hit his back but he pulled her further away from the machine.

Another powerful thunderbolt arced from the machine and Nikola hurriedly dropped to the ground, protectively he wrapped strong arms around Helen, putting himself firmly between his invention and her.

The hum was so loud she felt it echo through her head and she snuggled closer against the dubious protection of Nikola.

A massive sound, a bang, louder than before rang out through the room.

_BANG_

Electric bolts shot out all across the room.

_**BANG**_

The hum abruptly stopped.

Metal shrapnel shot out everywhere, sharp, jagged pieces reverberated against all the walls and Helen felt Nikola flinch against her.

The sudden silence seemed worse than the terrible hum and a shell-shocked Helen lay frozen on the ground, barely believing that the terror had passed.

A groan from Nikola brought Helen back to her senses, sitting up quickly she turned to face Nikola, fury and worry plaguing her.

The pain in his face was evident as he tried to sit up. "Nikola.." Helen murmured. She watched his eyes flash, he looked at her.

"Helen hell.. oh hell, oh no.." he reached out his eyes on her shoulder.

Helen started and looked at herself, some of the shrapnel had cut her, now she had actually seen it she realised that her shoulder did indeed hurt and a slight moan escaped her lips.

"Oh Helen, are you alright?" The worry in his tone was unmistakable, nearly melting away her anger.

Helen moved out of his reach and glared "Nikola you selfish, reckless fool-" she froze when she saw the pallor of his face. "Your hurt" she said slowly.

He shrugged and the pain made him wince.

"Helen, dear Helen I am so sorry, I thought.." he trailed off seeing her look.

"Now is not the time for apologies Nikola" slowly she got to her feet he attempted to do the same but she waved to for him to stay seated, "Dear god."

Nikola's back was covered in splintered metal, his coat and shirt were torn nearly to pieces. Bits of metal stuck out at odd angles and blood was beginning to seep through what was left of his shirt.

"Nikola this is bad" he shrugged off her ministrations and got to his feet he looked around the empty warehouse in horror. "Nikola let me-"

"No" he snapped. "I will take you home Helen, your father is a doctor he will attend to you"

"Nikola your badly cut, there is still metal in your back, you need to let me help" Helen argued back.

"No" he growled. "Helen I should not have done this, I put you at risk, put your life in jeopardy. And you're injured" he shook his head, unable to meet her eyes. "I need to ensure you are safe now. That is what I need."

Dismissing Helen's protests he found his overcoat on the floor, he winced as he knelt to pick it up. He stabilised himself on the floor before trying to stand up again.

"Nikola I swear If you don't let me help-"

"Helen" he gave her a sad smile he stood up straight again "there is nothing you can threaten me with at the moment"

He winced and his jaw clenched as he threw the jacket around his shoulders. "Helen" there was a look of self hatred on Nikola's face that caused Helen to pause. She gathered herself up, finding her own coat she lifted it up, there was an ugly black burn that had turned half the collar to charcoal on it and Helen froze. She looked at Nikola he was staring at her coat, that same self hating look.

"We were lucky" he muttered.

Helen slipped her jacket on and silently they left the warehouse and started walking. Nikola's breath came in gasps and he stumbled and limped along rather than walked. Helen didn't try to stop and help him. He had decided to see her to safety, where her own injures could be treated his honour and repentance would insist he ensured it.

When they reached Helen's home, the large manor owned by Gregory Magnus, Nikola sighed audibly in relief. They were admitted straight away and quietly but forcefully Nikola insisted that Dr. Magnus be disturbed and bought to Helen instantly.

They stood awkwardly in the entrance hall Nikola clearly not wanting to enter the manor any further and Helen simply waited with him. Gregory Magnus appeared. He took one look at Helen and Nikola; their dishevelled and burnt clothes, Nikola's pained stance and Helen's resolute countenance and ushered them into his lab.

Helen was directed towards the examination bed "Father, I'm fine, tend Nikola, please" disregarding her words entirely Gregory pointed Nikola towards a hard wooden chair by the door, Nikola winced as he sat.

While Nikola was lost in his own self recrimination Gregory helped Helen out of her clothes, she was stripped down to her chemise and corset. It soon became clear that Helen's only injury was a cut on her shoulder.

Wordlessly Gregory set about cleaning Helen's cut. "Father?" Helen said tentatively.  
"Helen?" Gregory replied.  
"Nikola needs your attention, you need to see his back." Helen insisted.

"No Helen, I am fairly sure that this is _your_ Nikola's fault and at the moment the only thing I genuinely need to do is _not_ kill him for putting you in harms way."

Helen snorted "Father I have had far worse injuries helping you with the Abnormals than now"

"I do not need my shortcomings brought up Helen, Nikola understands as I do the consequences for putting those we care about in harms way for no reason, I assume there was no valid reason for this?" Helen hesitated.

"No Dr. Magnus, there was no reason for my insanity." Nikola spoke up "In my arrogance I put your daughters life in peril, I have no excuse, no rationality" he shook his head "I am a fool."

"Ah, at last some character from the foreigner" Gregory stated, Nikola made no reply to Gregory's scathing remark, he looked over towards the pair, his eyes fell on Helen who was clad only in a chemise that did not even reach her knees, bare arms and a corset that was very _very _flattering, stunned he looked away again, and Helen blushed scarlet.

"Alright Mr. Tesla, your turn."

Helen quickly got up off the bed and traded places with Nikola. He zealously avoided looking at Helen the whole time. He stood with his back to Helen as he stripped off the overcoat and then his suit jacket. Nikola gasped in pain as the suit jacket came off, Gregory raised his hand and stopped him from taking the last layer off as he examined the other man's back.

Helen watched her fathers expression change, a grudging respect appeared on his face. He looked over to Helen and gestured towards Nikola's back.

"He protected me" she murmured.

Gregory cut the shirt and gently peeled it off, a few splinters of metal fell to the ground as he did and the extent of his lacerations became apparent. Gregory picked up his tweezers and started pulling out the extraneous pieces. Nikola groaned a few times as the pieces were removed but otherwise he made no complaint. Unbidden Helen bought over a glass of wine which he finished quickly.

When Gregory got out the rubbing alcohol to clean the wound a second glass of wine disappeared quickly. It took nearly an hour since several of the cuts needed to be stitched up before Nikola was fit to dress again. Helen offered him Gregory's old shirt and a atypically subdued Nikola thanked them both.

"Nikola, stay. It's late and your not.. not well" Helen said.

"I don't think so Helen." He nodded to Gregory, "Thank you again Dr. Magnus. I'll see myself out" Nikola marched out of the room.

"Nikola!" Helen called after him.

"Helen, let the boy go, he needs time to think of what he has done." Gregory interrupted.

Helen gave her father a dirty look and she murmured "Me too I guess."

* * *

_End note: _ It's funny I'm not really into hurt/comfort and yet I've had Nikola get hurt twice in 5 chapters. It's essentially for character development rather than an actual hurt/comfort story.

Also are there any grammar nazis out there; 'Your hurt" she said slowly.' is that actually right? You're is for you are "You are hurt" doesn't sound right but... something bugs me about it...

Anyway thoughts would be appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Basically this semi-angsty chapter is solely done as a reason why Nikola does not initially pursue Helen. IMO Nikola would have had the arrogance to tell Helen way back in Oxford days that he cared for her. So I wrote this so that Nikola felt he could never be good enough.

Also I have to apologise for all the typos. I keep reading what I expect to see so I don't notice until later that there are typos or the tense doesn't make sense.

Also I want to thank you all for reading, especially Goldthwaite, who is actually making me get my arse in gear and continue writing.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

He had nearly killed her. In his stupidity and arrogance he had nearly killed the woman he loved.

He paced his room, kicking books aside. There, on the floor by his desk was a discarded sketch of his invention. The creation that had nearly torn apart his world.

Nikola shuddered, the pain in his back was distracting but Nikola felt he deserved worse.

He loved her.

That admission was made wholly unconsciously when he saw her, cowering and defenceless in a danger that he, himself, had created.

Nikola stopped pacing and sat in his straight-backed old chair. The pain made him wince. In his anger he pressed his injured back against the chair until the tears forming in his eyes rolled down his cheeks. He gasped for air and leaned forward.

The denial before of his love for Helen seemed ridiculous, childish now, how could he deny what was so strong. He was drawn to Helen, he hated being apart, she was his world.

Absently he chuckled, the thought had been so melodramatic, far too so for someone like him. He was a man of science. Love was.. is.. so heartbreaking. Just an irrational soul-destroying impulse.

Admitting he loved her had felt so wonderful. The few seconds he looked in her eyes and he knew that he was hers.

Utterly hers.

If she needed anything he would be there. Euphoria so complete it had stunned him. In the span of seconds his world shifted.

And then he nearly killed her.

He felt heartbroken and exhilarated all at once.

Trying to protect her was natural. But he had failed at that too. In the end it was only by through grace that he had not killed her, the machine exploding had been his saviour. He, even more than Helen, had known the dangers. The bolts, designed to be high voltage, could have stopped her heart or could have caused extensive burns. He really could have killed her.

If he felt like he was unattainable before, now it was certain.

He leaned over, snatching up the hastily scribbled design, the one in his mind was far clearer, in his mind he could see the smallest wire, in his mind it worked!

In actuality it had exploded. Too much power he mused. Unconsciously he leaned back and was shocked at the spasm of pain that rocked through him.

Any possibility that they might have become something was lost, not only because he hard nearly killed her. But he had proved to her, and her beloved father, of his reckless disregard for others. His wilful disdain for rules, safety precautions and conventions.

Helen knew he could be difficult, Nikola insisted when he moved into his hall to be in Room 27. Not because he felt compelled to it (though the number had a particular symmetry that he liked) just to see if people would put up with it. Of course, he got away with it. He liked inventing quirks and needs, just to see if people would accommodate him. It was surprising only in that they always did.

It was the same with some of his inventions. When he had trouble seeing his inventions clearly in his mind, or if they seemed impossible, he would still try to make it. Just to see if he could.

Now he had taken it a step too far. He put his head in his hands. He had perfection in his grasp with Helen Magnus, he could have tried for her hand the other night. Before this.

Before his mistake.

As Nikola gazed blankly around his small room he came to a resolution. He would dedicate his life to being good enough for her. If he needed to win against Edison, if he needed to invent something that would change the world. For Helen he would do it.

For her he would rule the world.

* * *

Helen sat on the edge of her bed she was angry. So angry. She hadn't felt like this... since Oxford denied her entry petition. Though that was an outrage anger. This was.. more..

Nikola, in his normal arrogant, egotistical, selfish manner had risked both their lives. He was reckless and rash and strangely Helen suspected he had learnt less than her father supposed.

The look on Nikola's face when he realised he had risked her life, that was true. That had upset him. He had not meant to put Helen at risk but he cared little for himself, and if it had not been her, if it was anyone else she did not think he would have cared.

Helen sighed, she would confront him tomorrow. Talk to him. Make him realise the true thoughtlessness he displayed. More than anything she wanted Nikola to realise that people existed; not just as audiences for his spectacular inventions or genius but as beings of potential. If he didn't even acknowledge humans as his equal how would be behave if she was to tell him about abnormals.

* * *

Helen was growing annoyed. Nikola had skipped all lectures and was not to be found in at his hall or the library either. Apart from the probably structurally damaged warehouse or perhaps the park she had no idea where else to look for him. Hoping that he was not foolish enough to go and rebuild his invention she headed to the park.

She let out a hissing sigh of relief when she saw him. He cut a striking figure, he stood in a grassy knoll dressed in a dark suit jacket and pants. His slender figure dark against the clouds. He was surrounded by pigeons whom he seemed to be absently feeding while his mind was elsewhere.

"Nikola! At least you are predictable, You had me worried today." Helen called as she walked up to Nikola.

He turned to Helen, his countenance did not have his usual annoying superiority. A brief nod was all he gave as acknowledgement of her presence. There was a long pause, Helen was unsure whether to continue or not.

"It wasn't my best work." Nikola stated.

"Clearly Nikola" Helen agreed.

Nikola frowned. "I see it all working in my head, the practicalities the intricacies... but in practice..." he trailed off.

Helen groaned, "Nikola, really is that all you can say?" her anger building.  
"You have numerous great ideas and schemes but you never actually consider the human cost in your plans, it makes you selfish Nikola, more than that; reckless, dangerous even." For all that genius requires an audience Helen was not willing to indulge him.

Despite her words her concern was for him. Twice in less than a month she had watched him injured due to his experiments, before too she had watched him forget to eat days on end, not sleep or wash when he was lost in his projects.

"Helen, stop please" Nikola begged, his pleading expression saying more than words. "I understand, I do. I put you in danger and that was unforgivable. I am more than ashamed of my behaviour. I am furious with myself. I..." Nikola threw the last of his seeds on the ground and turned to Helen.  
"I get it, I do."

Helen tentatively took Nikola's hand and she gave him a weak grin. "Well then, now that it's been said and you understand, let us talk of more pleasurable things."

Nikola squeezed her hand and he directed her back to the path.

After walking in silence for a few minutes Helen ventured "I go to London on Friday, I was wondering if you would be prepared to join me"

Nikola scoffed at her suggestion "Really? somehow I don't see your father allowing this-"

"I have already spoken to him Nikola" Helen interjected. "He does not like you Nikola, especially after last night, but he cannot accompany me and he doesn't want me going alone. I decide who gets close to me and currently Nikola, whether you like this or not, you are my only friend."

"Ah Helen, how can I deny you?" Nikola teased. "With offers like 'I have no other option' and 'you're all that's here' you flatter me so"

"Is that a yes?" Helen countered.

"Indeed, my dear. I would love to, perhaps your father could see to us sharing a room, preferably one with a large bath, I know how you love to see me stripped so, and I wouldn't mind seeing that gorgeous corset again."

Nikola's teasing felt forced and clumsy but Helen appreciated his trying. It had been disconcerting seeing Nikola without his arrogance, more even, he lacked his arrogance and didn't appear to even like himself.

The seriousness of the night before could have cost their friendship, Helen had not lied; Nikola was her only friend. And despite his numerous failings she cared for him deeply.

"Good, I shall see you tomorrow, don't skip Sir Peter's lecture, there are concepts that merit discussion."  
"Leaving so soon?" Nikola pouted glancing at Helen.  
"Yes I am meant to have dinner with father and finding you took more time than I intended."  
"I was not hiding Helen." Nikola stated quietly. Helen knew, he was thinking and needed a place where he could do it in comfort.  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"No thanks, I'll see you tomorrow Nikola" Helen said went to leave and started when she realised Nikola still held her hand tightly. She gestured towards their hands, "Planning on letting me go Nikola?"

"Do I have a choice?" He replied, grinning at her. Seeing her look though he dropped her hand and she turned and started walking away.

"Helen?"

Helen turned back to him, "Yes?"

"You are my only friend too. If I.. I had got you killed yesterday.." he trailed off unable to speak the words he wanted too, '_there would have been no reason for me to go on_'.

Helen nodded thinking she understood but, for once, not perceiving his unspoken his point. "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** If you don't want to read the poems just skip over them, I read them when I was stuck unable to start the chapter and they gave me something to build around, they are nice poems and I think they fit the Helen/Nikola ship but aren't story necessary.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Nikola was bored. The train ride to London had already been three hours and there was at least another hour to go. He sighed loudly and glanced over at Helen, she was still absorbed in her book. Nikola looked out the window, the same dreary scenery flashed past and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Oh for the love of God Nikola sit still" Helen snapped closing her book and giving him an exasperated look "You've been fidgeting like a child the entire time."

"Well I'm bored!" he pouted.  
"Nikola you knew it was a long journey why didn't you bring a book?"

He scowled "Well, excuse me Helen, I thought we would talk."

"For four straight hours?" She couldn't help but smile at his pout.

"Well you haven't even told me why we're going to London- what's that smirk for?" Nikola scowled.

Helen giggled "Oh Nikola cheer up please you'll make this whole trip unpleasant if you keep this up. We are going to be spending a lot of time together at least try to be civil."

"My apologies Helen." He grinned, his real goal of getting Helen to talk to him had succeeded. "So tell me, why did we need to runaway to London together?"

"We are _not_ running away together Nikola. I'm meeting a friend there." Helen replied, watching him coolly. She knew well enough now that Nikola was playing with her.

"A friend of yours or your fathers?" Nikola quizzed.  
"Both actually."

"A friend of male acquaintance?" Nikola couldn't help but enquire, not able to dismiss the jealousy bubbling inside.

"Yes, I've known Nigel and his father since my earliest memories."

"Oh I get to meet Helen's suitor?" Nikola attempted to tease but unable to hold his grin or meet her eyes he looked out the window.

"No." Helen paused and waited for Nikola to look at her before she continued "No, just a friend Nikola."

"Like me?"  
"Not quite."

Nikola stared at her without saying anything. He wanted to assume from her words that she was emphasising to him that she had no admirer; however his mind quickly discounted it as wishful thinking.

"Where are we staying?" He asked, suddenly realising that not only was he staring he also hadn't said anything in about a minute. His awkwardness made his accent stronger and he nearly hissed when the inflections slipped off his tongue.

"My father has a house near Covent Garden."

Nikola raised his eyebrows

"Oh! So we are staying to-"

"Under the same roof, yes." Helen interrupted

"Oh yes" Nikola smiled his wide toothy grin, Helen blushed, she loved that smile. "The possibilities are endless. And no_ Pater_ to disturb us."

Helen rolled her eyes "Nikola really.."

"Your friend won't be joining us will he?" Nikola asked as the thought occurred to him.

"To be perfectly honest I'm not sure. There is space if he needs to stay but knowing Nigel he would have made other arrangements."

"Knowing Nigel?" Nikola pressed.

Helen sighed and gave Nikola a strained look, the next few hours were going to try her patience, maybe bringing Nikola along had been a bad idea after all.

* * *

The air was chill, even close to the fire. Helen and Nikola were sitting together on the couch it was late but neither were ready to head to bed yet. Nikola was reading his journal and Helen had a newly purchased poetry book.

Helen sleepily leaned against Nikola, "Cold?" he asked and before she could reply Helen yawned "and tired?" Nikola smiled.

"A little my eyes don't want to remain open enough for me to read my book and yet my mind is too interested to sleep yet."

Nikola laughed "A problem I face far too often, time for us to retire Helen?"

She frowned and snuggled closer to him, instinctively Nikola wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm not quite tired enough to sleep plus I'm enjoying your company."

"We don't have to sleep Helen" Nikola teased. "I for one could think of many situations where we could enjoy each others company while-"

"Nikola" Helen warned.

"I was merely offering suggestions of how to entertain-"

"Nikola you're incorrigible.." she trailed off as her eyes met Nikola's.

He brushed a blonde curl from her face, Nikola now realised how close they were; her face merely inches from his, their proximity was intoxicating. The urge to kiss her was undeniable. They both sat motionless, neither having the courage to lean forward that short distance and initiate a kiss.

It was Nikola who faltered first, he glance away and noticed her book. Helen seeing his look handed it to him. "Want me to read to you?" he offered.

"Yes please."

"Lord Byron? Helen you are a romantic."

"Don't tease."

"As you wish" Nikola replied, he looked over the page that Helen had stopped on and started reading.

"_It is the hour when from the boughs  
The nightingale's high note is heard;  
It is the hour - when lover's vows  
Seem sweet in every whisper'd word;  
And gentle winds and waters near,  
Make music to the lonely ear.  
Each flower the dews have lightly wet,  
And in the sky the stars are met,  
And on the wave is deeper blue,  
And on the leaf a browner hue,  
And in the Heaven that clear obscure  
So softly dark, and darkly pure,  
That follows the decline of day  
As twilight melts beneath the moon away."_

Nikola's rich voice echoed throughout the room. He had a brilliant voice, and he read masterfully, Helen mused. Soothed and relaxed she rested her head back down on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his middle. Nikola's arm tightened as she settled down but when she didn't make any further move he too relaxed and started on the next poem.

_I saw thee weep-the big bright tear  
Came o'er that eye of blue;  
And then methought it did appear  
A violet dropping dew:  
I saw thee smile-the sapphire's blaze  
Beside thee ceased to shine;  
It could not match the living rays  
That filled that glance of thine.  
As clouds from yonder sun receive  
A deep and mellow dye,  
Which scarce the shade of coming eve  
Can banish from the sky,  
Those smiles unto the moodiest mind  
Their own pure joy impart;  
Their sunshine leaves a glow behind  
That lightens o'er the heart. _

During this second poem Helen had fallen asleep. Nikola watched her, glancing up from the text as he read. As he finished that verse a Serbian poem came to his head, he translated each line as he went.

"_Zaspala si. A ja budan  
You fell asleep. But I'm awake  
U misli se neke gubim;  
Lost in thought somehow.  
Cini mi se, grehota bi  
I think it would a pity be  
Bila da te sad poljubim.  
For me to kiss you now._

_Cisto vidim snove tvoje,  
I clearly see your dreams,  
Iz raja su, sa visina,  
Heavenly, wrapped in bliss,  
To se ne sme porusiti  
That should not be spoiled  
Sa zemaljskim poljupcima.  
With an earthly kiss."_

Nikola read to her for nearly 45 minutes, mostly from Lord Byron's work and partly from memory of the works of Jovan Jovanović Zmaj , a Serbian poet Nikola loved. The room had darkened and the fire was burning low. Unwilling to untangle himself from her Nikola hadn't been able to put any wood on it.

"_Where is Pain and dire Distress,  
Song shall soothe like soft caress;  
Though the stoutest courage fails,  
Song's an anchor in all gales;  
When all others fail to reach,  
Song shall be the thrilling speech;  
Love and friends and comfort fled,  
Song shall linger by your bed;  
And when Doubt shall question, Why ?  
Song shall lift you to the sky."_

It wasn't until she spoke that Nikola realised she was awake. "That's not Lord Byron" Helen said sleepily, rubbing her eyes "sorry Nikola, I must have dozed off."

"You are correct Helen, that is a favourite of mine, Jovan Jovanović Zmaj and don't apologise.. It.. was lovely."

Helen grinned at him as she got to her feet "You are a very comfortable Mr. Tesla"

Nikola rose and bowed mockingly to her "You are welcome any time Miss Magnus."

"That poet, he is Serbian?"

Nikola nodded.

"You must share more with me tomorrow Nikola. Now off to bed with me, before I end up spending the night on the couch" Helen left the room and Nikola sank back into the couch.

Helen leaning against him had felt so right. Maybe she did care for him... He sighed listlessly, or maybe this is what real friendship was like and he had been too blind and never seen it before.

With his mind overflowing with ideas that, for once, had nothing to do with science he picked up his journal and moved over to a nearby desk, finding a pen he sat and began writing in Serbian.

_ 'I have previously left this journal untainted with my personal conflicts. I am unable to continue to do so any longer. Lord Byron wasn't wrong when he wrote 'There is no instinct like that of the heart.' I am consumed with thoughts of what I have presumed to be unattainable. But I find myself questioning it everyday, more and more. I want to ask Helen if I may court her, I know already her father would not approve. I know he would object. Helen adores him dearly but she is not some timid fool of a daughter to obey him blindly, and perhaps if I can convince Dr. Magnus that I can make Helen happy he will consent. Can I make Helen happy?  
This is the time to find out. I could make her happy. I think. I want to... I have 3 weeks in London with her to find out.  
I can go back to before I knew I loved her. I can. But only after I know that she and I cannot be more.  
If she feels half as strongly about me as I do her... I can't continue as this. I need to know.'_

* * *

The poems I used, the first one which began with "It is the hour when from the boughs" it's called 'It is the hour', the second poem is which started with "I saw thee weep-the big bright tear" is called 'I saw thee weep' both are by Lord Byron. The next poem is actually by Jovan Jovanović Zmaj , its called Đulići LXI my understanding is in the English translation it means Little Roses. The real Nikola Tesla apparently really liked this Serbian poet, he translated a few of Zmaj's poems himself, some of which I plan on including later. The fourth poem I used is only an extract of another of Zmaj's; the Serbian name is Pesma O Pesmi and the English translation (which I understand for the real Tesla to have done!) is called 'The Coming Of Song'.

As I said the poems help me write they can be skipped without taking too much from the story. I just really wanted to include them!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN **Formatting is really bugging me. I got some advice to add more spaces and indent paragraphs.. But the site just removes the extra line breaks, tabs and spaces. I'm not sure how to fix it!

Otherwise enjoy the story! You get to meet Nigel Griffin soon!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

They had been in London three days before Helen got a message from the mysterious Nigel Griffin. The two were sitting together at the breakfast table, Nikola, lost in thought, writing in his journal and Helen was writing a letter to her father. Nikola didn't bother looking up when the maid bought Helen her cup of tea.

"Looks like Nigel's arrived in London too, he wants to meet for a late lunch today, would you like to join us Nikola?"

"hmm" Nikola replied, he was still writing furiously in his journal.

"I said I was going to meet Nigel today and asked if you wanted to join us." Helen repeated.

"Good, good." Nikola replied, clearly not listening.

"And then I thought I'd strip off and dance naked around the streets of London until some gorgeously handsome young Lord comes and starts ravishing me then and there- Oh you are listening." Helen sarcastically clapped for him when Nikola finally looked up.

"Yes well you should have stated the option for ravishing sooner, what did you want my attention for?"

"For the third time Nikola, would you like to meet Nigel with me today?"

"Nigel? When did you hear from him?" then seeing Helen's annoyed glare he continued. "I would like to join you but I think considering you haven't seen your friend in quite some time I think leaving you two some time to catch up would be polite."

"Thank you Nikola, that is appreciated." Helen settled and continued writing her letter. Nikola watched her, was this Nigel a competition for her affections? Should he have agreed to accompany Helen?

He looked back down at his journal and wrote:_  
'I pretend I'm working, that I have some invention that requires my attention. In truth my mind dwells endlessly of her. Despite this I cannot think of a way to show her I care. Telling her isn't enough. I must prove it to her.  
But how?'_

_

* * *

_

"Helen?" Nikola called, he knocked on her bedroom door, no reply. He checked the sitting room, not there. "Helen?" he called again.

Helen was in the breakfast room, having another cup of tea. "Yes Nikola? Oh you look nice, decided to join us after all?"

"No, but I did want to head out for a few hours, would you object to me walking you to the restaurant?" Nikola put his journal on the table by Helen and started checking his reflection in mirror.

"Not at all." Helen opened the journal and started flicking through as she had often done in the past, she knew it well, only a few of the pages held detailed drawings and notes, the rest were bits and pieces of ideas and scattered notes or formulas. She was surprised to find a few recent pages written in Serbian "Nikola why are you writing in Serbian, you normally avoid using your native tongue as much as possible, as though you dislike being Serbian."

Nikola sharply looked over and started when he saw her going through the journal. He took two quick steps forward before regaining control. Helen, who never missed a thing, raised her eyebrows at his reaction. She was sure he would have snatched the book from her had he not come to his senses.

Nikola stood awkwardly stiff as he answered. "I don't dislike being Serbian. I dislike being looked down on by-"

-being different." Helen said, "I know what you mean." She smiled and handed the journal over to Nikola. It was obvious by his reaction that she had crossed a line, one she had been unaware existed.

Nikola visibly relaxed when the book was in his possession again. "Of course you must understand, a woman has about as much place at Oxford as I do."

"Indeed, shall we go?"

The two left the house and Nikola walked Helen to the restaurant, Nigel wasn't there yet and Nikola was disappointed not to get a glimpse a the man before he had to depart.

* * *

It was nearly 10 when when Helen returned, she found Nikola in the sitting room. He was at the desk rather than the couch they had usually shared on the cold nights. The fire crackled noisily causing Nikola to look up, he caught sight of Helen and grinned, with the warm room and the smiling face of her closest friend Helen couldn't help beaming back at Nikola.

"Welcome home Helen" Nikola said quietly.

"Thank you Nikola, sorry I am so late I expected to be home much earlier but the time got away from us." Instead of joining Nikola at the desk Helen moved to stand in front of the fire "A wee bit chilly out at the moment though. I hope this cold snap passes soon."

"Me too, this weather reminds me far too much of home. Don't worry, I had plenty to amuse myself with. How was seeing this Mr. Griffin?"

"I had a wonderful time, we spent hours talking. He is going to come around tomorrow and have lunch here, I'd like you to meet him."

"It would be my pleasure." Nikola drained the wineglass "drink Helen?"

"Please. A small brandy will warm me up."

As Nikola went over to the credenza and got out glasses and the decanter of brandy Helen settled on the couch.

"Nikola, this morning you.. You didn't like me looking at your journal. If this is because you are wary of showing me your work after what happened in the warehouse.. I am not angry about it, well.. Worried really, more that you could have been hurt. I'd feel much safer knowing what was taking up your time rather than you thinking you had to go so far as writing your notes in Serbian so I cannot read them" Helen said this all quickly, nervous as she was to bring it up.

Nikola brought the drink over and sat next to her on the couch. "I am not trying to hide my work from you. It.. I.. I am writing in Serbian out of convenience not of a desire to hide something from you." despite the sincerity in his voice Nikola did not once meet Helen's eyes. She looked at the fire annoyed, if Nikola wanted to work on some secret project that he wanted to exclude her from why did he accept her invitation to come to London.

"Nikola..." Helen trailed off unsure of how to continue

"Helen."

"Nikola. I don't like you shutting me out like this."

Nikola took Helen's hand "Helen, I am trying to work out a complex problem, it is easier for my thought processes to use Serbian. I assure you, when I have it clearly thought out in my head I will share it with you, I promise."

Helen squeezed his hand. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, clearly he was hiding something but she didn't expect to get any more out of him about it.

"Maybe you could teach me Serbian then." Helen said, without any real conviction or enthusiasm.

Nikola scoffed at the suggestion "Yes! Helen with all our free time I will teach you another language."

Helen elbowed him "We won't always be this busy."

Nikola spilled his brandy down his top and he grimaced "Helen!"

She laughed "And with that I think it is time for bed."

"After ruining a nice shirt your just leaving me?"

She smiled at Nikola and fondly patted his leg "That's correct. Night Nikola."

"Good night Helen."

* * *

"psst Nikola are you awake?"

Nikola opened his eyes, he was curled up comfortably in bed, after a moment of silence he decided he hadn't heard anything and closed his eyes again.

"Nikola?"

Nikola sat up, "Helen?" his voice was gravelly with lack of use. Helen stood in the doorway to Nikola's room, she had a lamp in her hand and she was wearing a white sleeveless nightdress and a light gown. "Is everything alright?"

"I didn't mean to wake you... Everything.. is fine."

A baffled and drowsy Nikola stared blankly at her. Helen shivered and she stood uncomfortably at the door. "Did you want me to go?" She asked quietly.

Nikola shook his head "No come in, what time is it? Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again. Helen closed the door behind her and she put the lantern down on the bedside cabinet.

"About 2am, I couldn't sleep. I know this is so inappropriate but all I could think of was seeing you."

Nikola gave Helen a sly grin, she frowned and hesitantly waited beside his bed, Nikola moved over and she climbed onto the bed next to him. "Reci mi svoje probleme, ljubavi." Nikola said soflty to her.

"What does that mean?" Helen asked.

"Tell me your problems" He did not add on in English what had felt natural in his native tongue - L_ove. _

"There is nothing wrong, not really. I am a little nervous about you meeting Nigel. But unusually I just felt.. Lonely. I really didn't mean to wake you" Helen glanced at the door, she regretted coming to see him now.

Nikola reached out and firmly took her hand. "I'm glad you felt you could come and see me." He smiled at her as he gently cupped her cheek, "you look very tired though Helen."

Helen leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. She tried to repress a shiver. She had been unaccountably cold in her room. Helen did not often get lonely and after lying in bed for several hours unable to sleep she had felt it so strongly she nearly cried. Seeing Nikola, despite the late hour was her only goal.

Helen leaned forward past his hand, intending on kissing his lips firmly. At the last moment she lost her courage and lightly brushed her lips against his.

Nikola's face betrayed his shock and surprise but almost absently he leaned closer to her. She kissed him harder this time, lips pressed against lips. She felt Nikola start to pull away and she backed away too. "Even more inappropriate now." Helen murmured.

"I'm sorry." Nikola replied, his eyes intently on her face. Helen wanted to tell him he didn't need to apologise, the kiss was entirely her doing, but for some reason she couldn't say it.

Nikola shifted on the bed, giving Helen more space. She shivered again and Nikola threw back the covers and Helen slipped off her gown and clambered in next to him, she wrapped the blankets tight around her and lay down facing Nikola.

Nikola turned the lantern off then also rested his head on the pillow and faced her. Helen bit her lip to hide her grin.

"What's the smile for Helen?" Nikola asked

"I was just thinking what my father would say to this, even as innocent as it is."

Nikola grinned widely back at Helen, his teeth flashed in the dim light "Say? I'd be more worried about what he would do, I wouldn't put shooting me past him."

Helen giggled "He might you know... What's your family like Nikola?"

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep?"

"Oh your tired I'm sorry." Helen said quickly. Clearly she had something on her mind, however Nikola didn't particularly feel like discussing his family in an effort to draw her out.

"We aren't close."

"Do you not get along?"

"Not particularly, my father died several years ago and I do not speak to my mother or sisters often."

"No brothers?"

"I had an older brother, Dane." Damn why was he mentioning this. "He died when I was five, and you, no other siblings?" he said trying to get the attention from himself.

"No, to me it feels like its always been just me and my father. I miss him, you know. He travels so much and he isn't exactly getting younger. I worry for him."

"Your father is as fit as a fiddle Helen, I don't think you need to worry overly much. What's brought this on?"

"Nigel's father.. and mine.. they've worked together for longer than I've been alive. Recently Mr. Griffin was killed while he was working... It just made me think of what things would be like for me if something happened..."

"You'll always have me Helen" Nikola said quietly.

"Promise?" Helen said it teasingly but her eyes were glued to his.

"As long as you want me Helen I'm yours."

There was a long pause after this statement and finally the two burst into giggles. "I am sorry Nikola, I shouldn't have bothered you in the middle of the night." Helen said once they had recovered.

"Don't be, I'd much rather be tired and have your company than be well rested without it."

Helen yawned, she wanted to talk more but tiredness was overpowering her.

"Sleep Helen, I'm here."

Helen reached out and took his hand, the contact reassured her and in no time she had fallen asleep.

Nikola watched as her breath evened and waited until he was sure she was asleep before he let go of her hand. Did she realise how much he meant it? Unlikely. Was this friendship what Helen wanted and needed more than anything else? Probably.

But what about that kiss?

Nikola sighed as he watched her. Maybe just telling her that he loved her would be enough. Even if she didn't feel the same it could put the idea in her head. Or she could end up feeling more alone than ever.

Two and a half weeks to go until he gave up on a romantic aspect altogether. The resolution to never say a thing when he returned to Oxford gave him such a short time frame. He had to do something.  
Soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Introducing Nigel

**Chapter 9**

Helen woke slowly, she turned over and looked around the room. This wasn't her room. Then she recalled that she was staying in London. Wait.. Even in London this wasn't her room. Helen sat up with a start. The bed was empty but she could hear Nikola's steady breathing she looked around the room, though she couldn't see to be sure from her angle it looked like Nikola had spent the night on the small sofa.

Helen rose and walked over to check. There was a sleeping Nikola, he had a woollen blanket draped over him and he was too tall for the sofa, his feet dangled off the edge. She watched as Nikola stirred, he tried to turn over and the sofa restricted his movement. Annoyed he opened his eyes and found Helen staring at him.

"Morning" Helen said.

Nikola sat up rubbing his eyes "Hello Helen, did I oversleep?"

"No I just woke up myself. Why sleep here? Surely the bed would have been more comfortable."

"I had the idea in my head that this would be respecting you better" He groaned as he stretched and rubbed his shoulders "but you're right the bed would have been infinitely less painful."

Helen giggled "the thought was appreciated, I'm going to wash and see about breakfast"

"Good idea, I'll join you"

"For breakfast I presume.."

"No for the wash of course, I think you'll be able to rub the stiffness out of my muscles for sleeping on this forsaken sofa"

"Nikola..."

"What? You come to my room in the middle of the night, spend time in my bed-"

Helen slapped him playfully "Shush Nikola, and please don't mention it to Nigel. He was very interested to hear that I had brought a friend to stay with me, I want you to make a good impression with him."

"Well, no matter what it couldn't be much worse than the one I made with your father."

"Nikola.."

"Best behaviour I promise, now shoo I want to change."

Helen sighed, she wasn't sure if Nikola's best behaviour was what she was after.

* * *

Nikola waited in the drawing room while Helen greeted her old friend. Nikola heard Nigel's voice as he and Helen approached. He winced, that accent was going to grate on his nerves to no end.

Nigel was a shorter than Nikola, he had brown hair and fierce sideburns, he raised his eyebrows when he saw Nikola. The two shook hands, Helen introduced them, "Nigel Griffin meet my friend Nikola Tesla."

"Nice to meet you" Nikola drawled.

"Foreigner?" Nigel asked

"Oh well done Mr. Griffin, I am Serbian" Nikola said condescendingly.

"Ah, well we all have our faults don't we." Nigel assured Nikola.

Nikola blinked and opened his mouth to deliver a retort-

"Nikola" Helen snapped Nikola looked at her but fell silent.

"Nikola is working with me at Oxford."

"Yes, currently I am working on a monograph dealing high frequency currents and their application in medicine, there are many other uses of course but this one has me working close with Helen since her medical expertise is convenient. What do you do?"

"bit o'this bit of that, mostly field work for Gregory. It was my understanding that monographs were the work of a single author. " Nigel observed.

"_I _am writing it, I just meant that I appreciated Helen's insight."

"Come sit Nigel, I'll get you a wine, yes you too Nikola no need for that look."

Helen quickly poured three glasses of wine and joined Nikola on the grand sofa, Nigel settled in the armchair closest to Helen.

"Actually Helen I do have news" Nigel began "I received a letter from your father this morning, he has requested I come up to Oxford and spend a few terms learning with you."

"My, Oxford would let anyone in." Nikola said under his breath. He cringed as soon as the words escaped his lips.

"Clearly" Nigel replied looking at Nikola.

Helen caught Nikola's eye "Promise to be on your best behaviour eh?" she muttered "obviously you're nothing if not a man of your word."

"When it counts Helen..."

Helen's scathing look silenced Nikola. "I'm glad you can join us in Oxford Nigel, I have a few theories that you will be able to help me with, and I'm sure father will enjoy your help at his lab. At least until his London establishment is set up."

"I didn't think Old Gregory would actually move to London, when will the sanct-"

At the same moment Nigel stopped talking and Helen kicked him sharply in the shin. Nikola frowned, both Helen and Nigel gave him an awkward glance.

Nigel coughed "I just meant I am surprised to hear of him moving."

Helen shrugged, ignoring Nikola's questioning stare. "He prefers London. His work will progress faster here."

"What just happened?" Nikola asked. He received equally blank expressions from both Nigel and Helen. "What did you call Dr. Magnus's new lab?"

"The sanctuary..." Nigel said grudgingly.

"Why is it called-"

"I tease father with the name Nikola, don't blow this out of proportion."

Not convinced but not in a mood to argue Nikola pouted.

Nigel grinned impudently at Nikola "Cheer up old chum"

"Chum?"

"I might be able to help you with your work when I come to Oxford."

"Oh really?" Nikola's reply was immediate and sarcastic. Helen sighed and rested her forehead against her palm, Nikola at his best..

"So you know a lot about the passage of electrical energy through a dielectric? After all in practice it is just an electric field gradient between two or more insulated terminals or electrodes which are elevated over a conducting ground plane. The electric field created is, of course, an alternating current of high potential and high frequency. I find it fascinating that electrical energy can be transmitted through the earth and the atmosphere. Also-"

"Helen tell your friend to start speaking English." Nigel interrupted.

"Ignore him Nigel, he just wants you to know that he is smarter than you." Helen said.

"Got that loud a clear. Nikola old chap, lets go eat our lunch before Helen murders us with her glare."

Surprised at Nigel's reaction Nikola grinned at him.

The two men rose and Nigel offered Helen his hand saying "Don't sit there like a stunned mullet Helen, lets get some food."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** In this chapter words in italics are Serbian. Thanks for the reviews =) it's why I keep writing.

The abnormal I describe can be found on wikipedia, just look up Sirin.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Nikola opened his eyes and he looked around the darkened room, nothing was out of place, all he heard was the torrential rain thundering down outside. What had woken him, he wondered, a distinct feeling of dread fluttered in the pit of his stomach. Dismissing it he turned over and settled back down. That's when he heard it again, the sound of a door slamming and then footsteps rushing down the hall. He thought he heard Helen's voice, urgent and loud, then more footsteps.

Nikola got up slowly, he opened the door, a young maid was hurrying down the hallway, she paused when she saw Nikola's door open. The maid was pale and her fingers knotted through the fabric of her skirt when she saw him.

"'Ello Sir" she murmured, her eyes downcast.

Her accent was similar to Nigel's and that irritated Nikola

"What's the commotion about?" Nikola asked, half-heartedly trying to remember her name.

"Mr. Griffin arrived just now, looks like he and Miss Magnus have some work to do, they went off to Dr. Magnus's office"

"Griffin? At this hour? What sort of work?"

The maid stiffened "Mr. Griffin has been a great help to Dr. Magnus and his work, but their work is private Sir, not to be shared with outsiders."

Nikola was immediately indignant "Outsiders hmm? And you said they went to Dr. Magnus's office?"

The maid barely had time to nod before Nikola shut the door in her face, he listened as her steps faded away. He picked up a pair of black pants he had left draped over the back of his couch and put them on. He tossed up the idea of putting on a clean shirt, but his crisp night-shirt still looked fine, he tucked the night-shirt into his pants. On his rushed way out of the room he grabbed a vest.

Nikola was still finishing buttoning up to the vest as he approached Gregory Magnus's lab. He heard hushed but urgent voices from inside.

"The poor girl is sick Nigel, where did she turn up?" That was Helen's unmistakable tone.

"Out of the blue she appeared on my doorstep, she and the abnormal both."

"I think they are both abnormals Nigel. Neither has said anything in English?"

Nikola slowed his approach and he stood outside the door, now completely unsure what he was hearing. Now he could hear another sound. Muffled sobbing.

"_Pomozite joj!_"

Nikola jumped. That was Serbian.

_'Help her!'_

"What language is that, Russian?" Nigel asked.

"No.. I think it may be Serbian..."

"_Preklinjem Vas..._"

_'I beg of you...'_

"Serbian? Get Nikola down here."

"Nigel.. these are abnormals.. we can't let him see."

"Make him swear a vow of secrecy but we can't not help these kids."

"_Ona će umreti.. To boli_.."

'_She will die.. It hurts_..'

Nikola couldn't stand listening to the girl begging for help. He knocked on the door.

The room fell silent, even the girls sobs lessened.

Helen answered the door, she only opened it up a crack upon seeing Nikola she paused and hesitated. She looked directly a him, her face thoughtful. Nikola could hear the girl still crying. Helen glanced back into the room before opening the door wider. Blurting out "Oh! Nikola, thank God. We need you.. but I need you not to.. uhh.." she trailed off.

"Blow a gasket." Nigel supplied from behind the door.

Confused but intensely curious Nikola nodded.

As he entered Nikola saw Nigel, the man was soaked through, unshaven and he had a worried expression.

There were two additional figures in the room, the first Nikola saw was a frail girl, of about 14. She was also soaked, her cheeks were an unhealthily shade of red and the rest of her skin was chalky white. Her eyes were dark and her wet brown hair was plastered to her face.

"_Recite im da je moja bolest je nusprodukt Nada's_" she said looking intently at Nikola

"What did she say?" Nigel asked.

"She wants me to tell you that her illness is a by-product of Nada's... who is..."

Nikola stopped talking. Rendered utterly speechless by the form on the medical bed.

It was a two foot tall owl.. At least judging from the wings and shape of the body it was an owl.. at the chest level it stopped looking remotely owlish.

The chest was human, from nipples to neck; human. It even had a normal human head.

But the rest of the body was that of an owl. Its bright yellow eyes roamed around the room, clearly the creature was in pain and disorientated.

Nikola reached out for something to hold on to. His view of the world crumbled around him.

"What on earth is _THAT_?" he choked out leaning heavily on the table he was closest to.

"I believe it is a Sirin, or possibly a Alkonost, a bird-shaped body with the torso and head of a human. Rumoured to be wonderful singers and very smart. They are also rare, almost hunted to extinction, due to their belief to attract luck."

"A Sirin is a myth.. a fairy tale.. a folk tale parents tell children."

"Not a myth, an abnormal. A creature we try to keep hidden from the world at large." Helen replied, her attention focused on the Owl-Human halfbreed. "In this case for her own protection."

Nikola looked to Nigel, his wide eyes betraying how shocked and confused he was. Seeing Nikola's expression Nigel smiled "Surprise." he muttered.

"_They captured us, we were tired, been travelling for so long. they made her drink something.. They made her do it to. I managed to find us an escape. So we ran. But Nada is so weak._"

The girls pleading voice was an anchor. While his world spun around him Nikola found listening to his native tongue very calming.

"_Nada, is that the...?_" Nikola stopped, unable to finish the sentence. This was insane.

"_Sirin, she is also my familiar, we are linked telepathically. Tell the doctor, tell Mr. Griffin, they made her drink something. You have to help her, it hurts." _The girl pleaded

"Nada is the name of the Sirin, she also called it her familiar. They have a telepathic bond- Oh God what am I saying, I've lost my mind.."

"Nikola please, relax and just translate." Helen said.

"Too right, we don't have time to baby-step you through this genius. Talk to the girl. Tell us what happened."

Nikola grated his teeth, a little surprise should have be tolerated from him under the circumstances. "_What did they make her drink?_" he asked directing his gaze away from the Sirin and onto the trembling girl.

"_I don't know... it tasted of.._" she paused "_The first taste was sweet, then they put more in, it got bitte_r."

"Someone made the.. Sirin.. Drink something, she said at first it tasted sweet but after that bitter."

Helen's eyes lit up "Did they add something, more of the same compound they initially put in?"

Nikola translated the question and Helen saw the girl nod in the affirmative. "Bromide, probably potassium bromide or sodium bromide." She turned, and hurried to a cupboard where she started pulling out jars and instruments.

"Bromide is a simple sedative Helen.." Nigel stated disbelievingly.

"Do I tell you how to do your job, Nigel?"

"Actually yes, just the other day-"

"Be that as it may." Helen said cutting Nigel off mid-complaint. "I am not wrong here Nigel. They probably just wanted the abnormal sleeping, they didn't realise that most telepaths have terrible reactions to it. Find out the girls name Nikola, comfort her. Tell her I think I know what has happened and I'll look after Nada."

The girl smiled broadly when Nikola translated Helen's message. She muttered a quiet "_Thank you"_ to Nikola as she watched Helen work on Nada.

"_In the meantime why don't you tell me a little about yourself." Nikola continued. "My name is Nikola Tesla, what's yours?"_

"_I am Danica Goran."_

"Nigel why don't you go get yourself some dry clothes and something for the girl too."

"_Danica, go with Nigel, he will organise something warm for you to wear." _Nikola said to Danica before directing his attention onto Nigel_ "_Nigel her name is Danica."

Nigel led Danica out of the room, Nikola groaned and leaned heavily against the wall as he watched Helen work.

It was 15 minutes before Nigel returned. "Danica feel asleep on the couch in the sitting room, I've stirred up the fire and got the lass some blankets. She looks like she'll be out all night."

"Good, I'm nearly done with Nada too, I think the pair of them now need a good nights sleep."

Nigel yawned widely "I think I do too, mind if I get the maid to make up a room Helen?"

Nikola stopped paying attention at that stage, the Sirin had attracted his attention. The face looked less pained now and Nikola was struck by how young it seemed. Nada looked like a child of five or six.

"Tesla? Tesla?"

Nikola looked over at Nigel "What?"

"I asked if you were okay genius."

"I'm fine, say. How did Danica know to find you?"

"I'm an abnormal hunter. I rescue the abnormals that are in trouble and hunt down the ones that are causing trouble."

"So Gregory is involved on this too..."

Nigel laughed. "Indeed, I think I will head to bed now. I'm dead tired."

"But I have so many questions..."

"In for a penny in for a pound eh?" Nigel chuckled.

"Apparently.." Nikola coldly responded.

"In the morning Helen and I will be happy to answer your questions. Right now I'm going to sleep. You should too."

Nikola scowled as Nigel left the room. Just as the idea was starting to sink in he was getting directed to bed.

"He's right Nikola." Helen said as she pulled the blanket up for Nada. The Sirin looked like it was sleeping soundly now.

"Is it all right?"

"Yes she will be fine, she's lucky I heard of the impact of bromide on telepaths though."

"What about Danica?"

"I haven't examined her yet, but it is quite common with creatures that are closely linked to have illnesses affect the partner. I expect with Nada doing better Danica will be feeling the same."

"Ah, are you going to bed?" Nikola asked hoping to ask more about abnormals.

"Yes I'm going to try and get a few hours rest before Nada wakes up and I'll need to check on Danica then too. Night Nikola"

She didn't wait for a reply before heading to her room. Nikola pouted. He was not the least bit tired any more. His mind was full of questions and suspicions. This was all so big.

Nikola returned to his room. After pacing for nearly half an hour he decided that sleep was impossible and he went in search of Helen.

She couldn't let him discover something like this without any explanation. A mythical creature actually existing. It was virtually unfathomable.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Nikola walked up the Helen's door. The idea of visiting her in the early hours of the morning demanding more information on 'abnormals' had seemed like a good idea when he was in his room. Standing here, facing the idea of waking Helen up, it just seemed foolhardy.

He stood in front of the door considering his options. He could go back to his room and try to sleep. Or he could wake Helen up, disturb her nights sleep when he knew she would need to wake soon to look in on Nada and Danica.

Making up his mind to leave he turned and saw Helen standing not 3 metres from him. He jumped and gasped.

Helen giggled "Hello Nikola, fancy meeting you here."

"Helen, how long were you there for?"

"Long enough for you to raise your hand to knock three separate times, without actually knocking."

Nikola sighed, he hadn't realised he was doing that in his indecision.

"Did you want to see me?" She asked.

"Yes.. I am afire with curiosity.. I want to know more about these abnormals."

"All right." Helen brushed past him and entered her room, leaving the door open for Nikola to follow.

She walked towards her large four-poster bed. "Danica is doing better, sleeping soundly by the way." Helen said as she sat down on the bed.

Uncomfortable at where Helen was, remembering his best-not-mentioned desires Nikola hovered on the other side of the room.

"Nikola please come and join me, I know you are far too concerned with propriety but I really need to sit."

Nikola glanced around Helen's room, there was no couch only a wooden chair near a dressing-table. Seeing his look Helen sighed exasperatedly "Nikola just sit with me on the bed for God's sake."

Nikola, chagrined, quickly sat down on the bed. "So there are more.. More creatures like Nada? Like that Sirin?"

"Yes many. Some are ancient races, like Sirins or Vampires if any still exist, most are dying breeds unable to survive in our changing world. Others are genetic mutations, extraordinary in their deformities or abilities."

"You said Danica was probably an abnormal too? How when she looks so normal?"

"A normal person such as you and I could not hear Nada's thoughts. Danica probably comes from a family that have telepathic abilities. In her homeland I expect there is a right of passage before she bonded with Nada. We shall find out more tomorrow of course."

"So.. vampires exist too?"

"Sanguine Vampiris, the Kings, Caesars and Pharaohs of the ancient world. They were hunted nearly to extinction. Those not killed were left were sterilised. I haven't heard of pure-blood vampire alive in centuries."

"Why were they hunted?"

"Sanguine Vampiris were strong, intelligent and powerful. They had humans enslaved, eventually humans rose up and overthrew the vampires."

Nikola sat quietly. Trying to digest all the new information.

"What does Gregory do? With his.. Sanctuary?"

Helen smiled "We are trying to build a refuge, a Sanctuary for All. Where anyone can feel safe. Where we can learn more about the creatures that inhabit our world. And unfortunately to confine the abnormals that are not safe to be loose."

"This is.. simply extraordinary, you must tell me more! Like what you do with abnormals" Nikola said through a yawn.

"The world is full of nature's mistakes and triumphs, I am hoping to protect and study as many as I can, with Nigel and Fathers help."

The two talked for hours, Helen describing her plans for the sanctuary and telling him all about the world he never knew existed.

* * *

It was the movement that woke Nikola. Disorientated as he was at being woken seeing Helen climb out of bed beside him was surprising.

Seeing his eyes open Helen grinned at him "So much for propriety eh?"

"I know, I never meant to fall asleep here. What will_ Pater_ think when he knows we really did sleep together?"

"Nikola" Helen warned.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

"I'm going to check on Danica and Nada, feel free to sleep some more."

"No I'll join you. After all I am your translator extraordinaire."

"Alright, I'll meet you in the sitting room in 15 minutes, I just want to change first."

Nikola could sense Helen's relief as Danica chattered away happily. Now she was feeling better, and had ensured Nada was doing well, the girl was very talkative.

It turned out Helen was right, Danica came from a family of gypsies, her mother had the power of telepathy as well, they felt it their duty to protect the Sirin's from outsiders.

While Nikola chatted to Danica, Helen looked after Nada. The Sirin was now awake and alert. Though Danica reported they were both still weary.

While Danica and Nada were eating breakfast Nigel finally joined them.

"I thought you had several hundred questions, why so quiet Tesla?"

"Helen explained quite a lot to me last night." Nikola winced as soon as the words left his mouth. He watched as Helen's eyes flickered towards Nigel. Perhaps he hadn't caught it. It was too much to hope for.

"Last night?" He exclaimed.

Nikola was silent. He hadn't meant to impugn Helen's reputation in front of an old friend. Especially an old friend that was close to her father.

"Yes Nigel, last night." Helen replied.

"Helen..." Nigel started

"Nigel." Helen replied.

"Do I need to..."

"No I think not."

"Can we discuss it later?"

Helen sighed "If that is your wish Nigel but I assure you there is nothing to discuss."

Nigel gave Nikola a sharp look which Nikola ignored. "I'm going to find alternate lodgings for the lass and her familiar. We can't have them constantly on display here with all your servants around."

"You have a place in mind?" Helen asked.

"Yes Gregory has a building in Whitechapel that's got a few rooms."

Helen nodded and Nigel left without saying a word to Nikola.

"My apologies Helen.. It was a slip of the tongue."

"Don't worry Nikola, I don't need Nigel acting like a protective brother, I am capable of protecting myself and making my own decisions."

* * *

Nigel came back and was shut in with Helen for nearly an hour. Nikola felt guilt squirm through him. He was the cause of whatever argument they were having. More than that, he liked it. The thrill he had felt when Helen said she could make her on decisions. The fact that Nigel really thought Helen and Nikola could be in a relationship.

Helen looked impatient when she and Nigel reappeared. They had organised a carriage for after sundown to pick up the two abnormals. The evening past quickly, Danica and Nada joined the three for dinner and then played cards with them afterwards.

When darkness had finally fallen they rose, Nikola promised to come visit Danica later in the week and Helen saw the abnormals and Nigel out.

Nikola retired to his room. Helen had given him several essays about abnormals. He was surprised to find that not only were some written by Helen and her father, several were penned by Nigel Griffin's father. It seemed the senior Griffin was smarter than his progeny.

There was a tentative knock on his door, it was Helen. "Now you know my deepest darkest secret I thought we would celebrate." She held up a bottle of wine and Nikola grinned in appreciation. "Good choice Helen, come in."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Sorry if this chapter feels a little out of place and rushed. It's meant to be unexpected. Nigel driving Helen to try something she normally wouldn't dare. Unfortunately Nikola suffers in the end..

~Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Helen squirmed closer to Nikola on the couch, she elbowed him gently and he puts his arm around her. Nikola forced himself to remember to breathe, simple things like that were hard to remember around Helen.

"Which essay are you reading?" She asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Gregory's, this one is about the potential properties of abnormal blood." Nikola looked at Helen when she made no response. "Are you alright Helen? You've been quiet all night."

"Nigel said a few things.. They are just weighing on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Yes, do you remember any poems off by heart? I love it when you read to me."

Nikola grinned, "I know a Lord Byron one if you are in a romantic mood."

"Yes please!" She flashed Nikola a huge grin and Nikola nearly forgot the poem outright.

"_She walks in beauty—like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies,  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes;  
Thus mellowed to the tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

_One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress  
Or softly lightens o'er her face—  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling place._

_And on that cheek and o'er that brow  
So soft, so calm yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow  
But tell of days in goodness spent  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent."_

Nikola was looking into the fire as he said it, making sure he got each word right without Helen's face as a distraction.

When he finished he felt Helen's fingers brush his face. As he turned his attention to her he gulped. She was so close to him, and so beautiful. Lost in her face Nikola was beyond stunned when Helen leaned in close and kissed him. Her lips brushing tentatively against his, drawing courage from Nikola's failure to withdraw she kissed him again, her tongue lightly tracing Nikola's lips.

Nikola intended on kissing her back. He did. He had dreamed of it long enough. However he couldn't process that Helen was actually kissing him to react in time.

Helen pulled away, she stood up and turned her back to him. She took several steps forward and leaned against the mantel.

"Helen" Nikola whispered; if there was any time to tell her how he felt it was now.

He rose and moved close to her, he put his hand gently against the small of her back. He wanted her to face him. He couldn't tell her with her back to him. His mind was still trying to catch up; first abnormals and now an opportunity to tell Helen.

Feeling his touch she turned, no hesitation this time she pressed her lips firmly against Nikola's, pulling him closer, her fingers wrapped in the collar of his shirt.

After a moment she relaxed and started to pull away her though fingers were firmly entwined in his vest. Unwilling for the kiss to end Nikola pulled her closer, crushing her body against his, holding her tightly and kissing her hard.

She tasted.. wonderful, a little like the wine they had been sharing but mostly like Helen. Nikola didn't want this kiss to ever end.

It did. They were forced to break for air. Though his arms were now around Helen's waist holding her flush against him.

Helen kissed his lips again, gently, before trying for a deeper kiss, her tongue skirting his lips, Nikola allowed the kiss before taking a step back. Putting much needed distance between them. Nikola wanted this, and more, so much more.

Helen took his hand and took a few steps towards the bed, pulling Nikola with her, "did you want to..." she started

Nikola stopped. Sensing his unwillingness Helen stopped to, she kissed him, gently and encouragingly.

He had to tell her.

Another kiss.

He had to tell her.

He couldn't do this without her knowing the truth.

He had to tell her.

His body was on fire with desire for her.

He had to tell her.

Now.

"Helen" he stopped the kiss, resting his fingers against her lips so she didn't start another one before he was ready. "Helen this.. you need to know.." he coughed, suddenly shy now the moment was upon him, he tried to meet her eyes. "I need to tell you..."

"Don't say it.."

"What?" Nikola was confused, did she know? How could she?

"I know we're not right for each other but I want this.. I want to do this.. With _you_."

"We're not right for each-other?" Nikola repeated. Since when was that decision made? "No Helen.. what I wanted to say.."

"I know.. I know.. it was wrong, from the first kiss I knew it was wrong..

_...was that I love you and always will..._

"It's wrong?" Nikola said

Helen shook her head "I'm sorry Nikola.. this shouldn't have happened, I wasn't thinking clearly..

"It shouldn't?"

" A relationship.. Us.. how ridiculous a notion.."

"Ridiculous?"

"We are so unsuitable for each-other"

"Unsuitable?"

"Thank you for being honest, for not letting.. I knew it.. I knew a relationship between you and me wouldn't work..

"It wouldn't?"

"Thank-you for understanding. Nigel put the idea in my head but now I think about it... I'll leave you now before I embarrass myself any further"

"Helen.. I just wanted you to know..." _I love you _"You didn't embarrass yourself. At least no more than I did."

At least he knew. She thought it _ridiculous_, she thought them _unsuitable_. Not enough to discount it out of hand. But enough at the slightest hesitation on his part confirmed her suspicions.

As he watched her leave he felt an incredible mixture of emotions. First and foremost he felt heartbroken, crushed that his feelings were not returned to such a degree. Shame was right after that. He was ashamed of his feelings, of his thoughts, of his all too apparent desire for her.

Then there was a bitter disappointment. An abyss of pain that grew and gnawed at him.

Anger and misunderstanding next. How could she see them as so completely ridiculous and unsuitable. What was so wrong with him?

He also felt regret. For not saying what me meant all along. He still never actually got to tell her he loved her.

Lastly there was lust. His desire for her had not lessened even a little despite her rejection.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Please keep reviewing! I'd really like to hear what you think.  
This is my attempt at pure angst.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

It hurt. More than he could possibly have ever imagined. It hurt.

Helen didn't want him. She didn't love him. She would never know that he would give anything to be with her.

She could never know.

With that thought Nikola gulped down a glass of wine. He felt sick, his stomach churned and Nikola walked unsteadily to the bathroom.

It hurt. Helen... For working out that he loved her not long before it was unbelievable that not having her would feel this bad.

He bent over the commode and his body violently retched.

Leaning against to chill wall he tried to reconcile to himself that he still had her as a friend, technically he had never lost anything. It wasn't something he ever had.

It didn't help.

It hurt.

So much.

Another wave of nausea overtook him and he was sick again.

At least he knew..

His stomach heaved again.

Nothing helped, no thought either melancholy or cheerful.

It was just pain.

It took nearly an hour for the spasms of nausea to stop. He had long since lost all contents of his stomach, it didn't stop his body thinking there was more to come.

He made his way over to the bed. The room smelled of her, he could still feel her touch, her hand on his cheek, the violence and tightness that she had grabbed and held his vest pulling them close.

her taste, the gentle caress of her tongue against his.

Nikola sunk onto the bed, pulling off his clothes as he did.

Tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't realise loving meant hurting like this. Nothing in his life had prepared him for her rejection.

He wiped the tears away but they kept coming.

He grabbed his disregarded shirt and buried his face into it, even under the stench of his sweat he could still smell her.

It reminded him again of what he assuredly now would never have.

Angrily he threw the shirt aside. The tears kept coming.

He turned face down on the bed, burying his head in his pillow.

It hurt. More than he ever dreamed of, it hurt.

The sobs violently shook his body and he stayed like this until weakness from feeling so unwell his body could no longer handle it. He slept.

Nikola woke after about 3 hours sleep.

His head ached, his mind felt grainy, his eyes red and raw, there was a vile taste in his mouth but all he really felt was the solid ache, a heaviness, in his chest, like someone had asked him to carry around a rock instead of a heart.

He washed his face with water and polished off two glasses of wine very quickly. He climbed back into bed, willing away any thoughts or desires for Helen he tried to sleep again. Despite his wishes sleep was a long time coming, and his mind could think of little else but her.

But oh, how it hurt.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: ** I'm sorry for the delay in updating. Trying to follow up the last chapter was a little awkward...  
Thanks to **lastrequest,** **melissaadams22** and especially **kaceykc **for the reviews and positive comments!

Just a little update where this story is heading. I have a rough idea of 30 chapters total so expect more updates. I'll try to keep updating 2 chapters a week, but since I haven't written much in advance that is subject to how busy RL gets.

_

* * *

_**Chapter 14**

Nikola woke late the following day. His stomach felt better but the ache in his chest did not. He took his time as he washed and dressed and made his way to the sitting room, where he and Helen normally ate breakfast together.

To Nikola's relief; as he sat at the table, the young maid informed him Helen had departed earlier intending on meeting up with Nigel.

Nikola spent the day building a smaller version of the coil that had nearly killed him and Helen. He was positive now that he knew how to get it working. His work distracting him from the dread he felt about seeing Helen.

Nikola didn't even notice when Helen and Nigel walked in.

"Whatcha got there Tesla?"

Nikola looked up, his eyes scanned past Nigel until he saw Helen. Without a trace of shame or embarrassment Helen met his eyes and gave him a small smile.

"I didn't hear you two return." He said slowly.

"That's quite alright Nikola." Helen replied. "You looked pretty wrapped up in what you were doing."

"Yes.. I believe using this converter coil I can receive wireless transmissions." Nikola said excitedly grinning at Nigel and Helen.

Helen raised her eyebrows but Nigel looked unimpressed. "If you say so Tesla.. I was thinking of visiting Danica and Nada would you like to come?"

Nikola was torn, Nigel would be useless with the Serbian speakers on his own, but he was finally making progress on his work and leaving now would mean missing out on valuable work time.

"Nigel I think I might have to pass, I have a few things I would like to organise here, before father arrives."

"Gregory is coming here?" Nikola asked.

"Yes, tomorrow evening we are expecting him." Nigel said. Nikola saw Helen's beaming face, she missed her father dearly when the two were parted.

"Alright Nigel, lets head go." Nikola said quickly rising and gathering his coat. The idea of Gregory Magnus around was not a comforting thought. What if Helen told him about last night. He would throw Nikola out and demand he never see Helen again for taking advantage of her.

* * *

Nikola and Nigel got back just in time to join Helen for dinner. Nikola was quiet and Nigel and Helen spent the night talking of where they would put Danica and Nada up permanently.

The three retired to the sitting room after dinner. Nikola opened his diary and read through the notes he had made earlier about his coil.

Nikola struggled to keep his attention on his work. He still dreaded talking to Helen alone, unsure of what to say. If he should apologise or if he should pretend as though it was nothing..

Nigel decided he was going to head to the pub, after unsuccessfully trying to recruit Nikola into his plan he left.

Helen walked Nigel out. Nikola was leaning against the back of the couch when she came back. She met his eyes for a second before looking away, a slight flush on her cheeks.

An idea suddenly occurred to Nikola and without giving it much thought he started talking. "Helen I think I need to apologise for last night..

"Nikola, no-"

"No I do. Would you accept another Serbian poem to make up for my inexcusable behaviour."

Helen grinned shyly "Of course."

"Jedna cura mala  
Poljubac mi dala,  
A sto ga je dala  
Kad se pokajala;  
Za poljubac jedan  
Pesmu je iskala.

Kad si pesmu htela,  
Sto si mi otela  
Srce iz nedara  
Koje pesme stvara,  
Zoro moja bela!"

He hesitated. "Want me to translate it for you?.."

Helen nodded eagerly. She marvelled at how easy it was for him to translate works like poetry between Serbian and English while somehow maintaining the rhythm of the original poem.

"I begged a kiss of a little maid;  
Shyly, sweetly, she consented;  
Then of a sudden, all afraid,  
After she gave it, she repented;  
And now as penance for that one kiss  
She asks a poem I'll give her this.  
But how can my song be my very best  
When she, with a voice as soft as Circe's,  
Has charmed the heart from my lonely breast -  
The heart, the fountain of all true verses?  
Why, oh, why should a maid do this?  
No I must give her back her kiss."

At the last line Nikola took her hand and bowed, kissing her hand lightly as he did. "I don't want any embarrassment between us Helen, we are friends are we not?"

Helen grinned as Nikola bowed and kissed her hand. "Wonderful poem and agreed. Yes, Nikola friends."

Nikola turned back to his journal with Helen in mind he wrote:

_Поштовани Хелен, не помешати моје ћутање као апатију. Волим те превише да ризикују Оно што сада имамо. _

Translated it meant; 'Dear Helen, do not confuse my silence as apathy. I love you too much to risk what we have now.

Helen watched Nikola as he wrote "Thank you Nikola."

"Whatever for?" Nikola asked surprised.

"For just being you."

Comfortable now that their friendship was not in jeopardy Nikola smiled back at her.

"I'll remind you of that statement next time you start scolding me."

"I do NOT scold you!" Helen cried.

Nikola grinned widely at Helen. His heart still felt heavy in his chest but the all encompassing dread was now lifted. He may not have Helen the way he wanted but he had her nonetheless.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews! I should qualify the remaining 14 or so chapters are vague ideas in my head, the only one actually written is the very last one. Who writes stories in order anyway? :P

Again thanks heaps for the reviews! *offers cookies to all the readers*

I meant to upload this days ago but news of the earthquake here in NZ has been keeping me glued to the TV rather than writing, my apologies.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Do you think he'll mind?" Helen asked

Nikola and Nigel looked over at her, Nikola had been trying to describe to Nigel his plans for the coil, the possibilities of worldwide wireless communication. Neither had any idea what Helen was asking.

"No?" Nigel ventured. "Who?" Nikola asked at the same time.

"Pardon?" Helen asked.

Nikola and Nigel exchanged a raised eyebrow glance. "Who will mind?" Nikola asked.

"Father." Helen replied quietly.

"Helen hun, Tesla and I still have no idea what you're on about."

Helen didn't meet Nigel's eyes, she turned and looked out the window. "That we told him about abnormals, you know how important it is to keep it a secret and the first friend I make in the outside world I tell."

"Helen it was an emergency..."

"Nigel, Father doesn't really like Nikola-"

"I am in the room Helen."

"Now we have told him about our incredible secret and we there is no assurance I can give Father that he won't tell the world and expose our work. Abnormals could be persecuted, hated and-"

"Helen I am still in the room, I can hear you."

"Everything we have been working so hard to create-"

"Helen" Nikola snarled, rising from his seat by Nigel. "I will not be telling the world of your precious abnormals. You can trust me. I give you my word."

Helen looked guiltily over at Nikola, he gave her a brief nod as he walked past. "If you'll excuse me." he murmured and strode out of the room.

"Tactful Helen." Nigel muttered.

"Nigel you must understand. Father was anxious about telling _me. _I am his daughter and he kept it secret from me for most of my life. I have known Nikola for a matter of months. My father trusted me with his greatest secret and I...

"Helen..."

"We try and help the abnormals that need it, we confine the dangerous, we study all and we protect both humans and abnormals alike. Despite the miracles we see each and everyday with abnormals to the world we must pretend they do not exist. Our work depends on it."

"Helen, if your worried Tesla will spill the beans to the world, you're wrong. His mind is too much like yours, he is interested in knowledge, in progression, in the future. If your worried about the fact you told Tesla, in an emergency situation, where the life of two abnormals was potentially in danger and your father will not approve, then give it up. He will either approve or disapprove. Knowing you and your father, and I do, he won't be upset with you. He will probably take it out on Nikola, if Nikola described their first meeting accurately."

Helen laughed. "Their first meeting wasn't that bad."

"Not the way he tells it."

"Shush and let me tell my story. Just before we came to London Nikola's experiment blew up- Nigel stop grinning like that!"

* * *

"How did I get dragged into this?" Nikola whined as he stood next to Helen at the crowded train station.

"Because, Nikola, we decided-"

"You decided."

"We decided it would be best if I didn't wander around London totally unaccompanied."

"What's wrong with Nigel?"

"He's busy Nikola, don't be bitter."

"But-"

"Look there's the train! Father will be here in just a moment"

"Brilliant." Nikola muttered sarcastically.

'Just any moment' turned into a solid 45 minutes before Gregory was reunited with Helen. Nikola arranged for Gregory's trunk to be loaded into the carriage and returned to the happy pair.

"How have you found London, Helen?"

"It's been very diverting, it's been nice to get away from Oxford and seeing Nigel has been most enjoyable."

"Ah yes how is he? Did he get my letter about Oxford?"

"Yes he's planning on joining us three for dinner tonight I think he wants to discuss it in more detail then."

"Us three." Gregory said eyeing Nikola.

"Oh that reminds me.." Helen started nervously as they headed towards the carriage. "Nikola and I have news."

Helen missed Gregory's sharp look at her and when he turned his gaze on Nikola, who gave him his most genial smile. Enjoying Gregory's unmistakable, yet incorrect, presumption.

"What news?" He growled.

"We'll tell you shortly Father, here isn't the place."

"Then why bring it up? What news?"

Helen chose not to answer as she climbed into the carriage so Gregory looked at Nikola again.

"It might be best if we wait until we are back at the house before we go into any more detail." He said quietly, a serious expression on his face, knowing it would drive Gregory crazy.

Gregory managed to sit silently in the carriage for nearly 10 minutes.

"That's it, I have to know what's happening with you two?"

"Excuse me?" Helen asked before seeing Nikola's wink. "Oh.."

"You said you had news. I would like to know what it is."

"When I say we have news you immediately assume something improper?" Helen argued.

"Not on your part Helen, I think Nikola here might have-"

"Nikola has done nothing of the sort Father, and before I engaged in anything you might consider ill-conceived don't you think I would have spoken to you?"

"Only if you considered it ill-conceived... Helen, you cannot settle for a man like Nikola."

"I swear these days I am invisible..." Nikola murmured.

"Helen, you need someone that will treat you like a Queen, someone utterly devoted to you, not someone that is willing put their work first again and again."

Helen folded her arms and huffed looking out the window.

Nikola seeing that the game had played out spoke up. "Helen and I have no relationship other than friendship Dr. Magnus. No need to try yourself in that regard. The nature of the news refers more to work, particularly yours."

Gregory raised his eyebrows. "Hmm? What would you know about the nature of my work Mr. Tesla."

"Quite a lot-"

"Father." Helen broke in. "A situation arose where we needed Nikola's expertise to save the life of an abnormal-"

Gregory interrupted making hushing noises.

"Let's wait until back at the house to discuss it further." Nikola suggested again, giving Gregory a pleasant smile.

* * *

"It worries me Mr Tesla" Gregory said finally. Gregory had spent some of the afternoon speaking with Helen and Nigel while Nikola had made himself scarce. Dinner had consisted of Gregory ignoring Nikola but speaking to Nigel; organising Oxford for him.

Nikola sighed, the last thing he felt like dealing with was Gregory and disapproval. "What does?"

"I had an opportunity to meet with Danica and Nada this evening. They speak very highly of you, as does Nigel. It has made me consider some of the assumptions I had for you. It worries me that I may have misjudged you. Regarding Helen."

Nikola froze, an agonizing silence where neither he nor Gregory said anything followed.

"I do not pretend to hide my..." Nikola paused, searching for another word for attraction.

"My regard for Helen. And if you think I want.. something more from her than friendship, you are wrong. I wish to push the boundaries of science; to learn from her, with her... But in the end the only thing I genuinely want is to see her happy." Nikola had a sip of his wine as he considered his next few words.

"I can not and do not fault you for being wary of me. You want the best for Helen. You are not wrong in thinking she can do better than me."

"Coming from someone as arrogant as yourself.."

"It is no great comment. You were right when you said she needed someone devoted to her, that would make sure she ate each meal and stopped working to sleep each night. Who would dote on her, who would make her the centre of their life. We both know that will never be me."

"You really care for you don't you."

"That has never been disputed."

"Mr Tesla.. You remind me somewhat, at least, of myself when I was younger. I did not treat Patricia with the attention she deserved before I lost her... I want better for Helen."

"I'm not arguing with you Dr. Magnus."

Gregory nodded slowly. "Goodnight then Mr. Tesla."

"Goodnight Dr. Magnus."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**AN: **Trying to keep to my chapter plan has been a bit of a pain (seriously when did I think that was a good idea?) I'm fast forwarding a wee bit in the timing here so just bear with me.

Otherwise is there any concrit? Anything I should be doing and not or vice-versa?

* * *

The rest of the time spent in London was uneventful, and for Nikola, painfully boring. He returned to Oxford with Helen as Gregory was helping Nigel move.

_Three weeks later_

The new term meant plenty of new faces; Nikola's initial worry about Nigel always being around proved unfounded. It had been nearly three weeks with the current arrangement and Nikola was surprised to find life back at Oxford not too different. Nigel, unlike Helen and Nikola, found himself readily accepted at Oxford and had already made plenty of friends.

* * *

"I don't understand are they accepting you as a physician?" Nigel said as he read over the letter Helen had just received.

"Not yet, but they will. My next few monographs need to be submitted to them and I need to face a peer review council. So probably a few years away still but this is a huge step forward! It took several letters from father for them to even look at my petition." Helen said beaming at her two friends.

"Congratulations Helen" Nikola said returning her grin.

"What's Gregory said?" Nigel asked "to me it sounds like they have you jumping through hoops with no guarantee at the end..."

"He left for London again last night so I haven't yet had the chance to tell him. Oh, Nigel, stop ruining my excitement!" Helen exclaimed looking dismayed at her friend.

"My apologies Helen but don't get your hopes up too high, wait and see what Gregory has to say. He'll know if they're giving you the run around."

Helen nodded. Nikola flashed Nigel a dirty look, she had only just got the good news and he was already he was destroying her hope.

"Alright I'm off to the pub, want to join me you two?"

"No thank you, Nigel." Helen said

Nikola scoffed "You wouldn't catch me-"

"Alright! Alright I get it, Nikola you should be less antisocial and arrogant. There are some great minds out there your completely ignoring."

Nikola sneered "Like who?"

"James Watson for one, he's one of the blokes I'm meeting, smart chap, good with people."

"I'm sure he's wonderful." Helen interjected. "But I wanted Nikola to have a look at something I've been working on. Here, I'll walk you out."

Helen gave Nikola a relieved look as she returned to the room. "He gets a bit much at times doesn't he?"

"Hmm?" Nikola said looking up, he had been re-reading the letter.

"Nikola not you too?"

"No, I think you are correct to be excited. There is widespread pressure now from intelligent and capable females that want the same opportunities as men, these arrogant old fools wouldn't know true talent if it danced nude in-front of them. All the same they are finally acknowledging the possibility of a woman physician. I think it is a sign of hope for the future, and I think you should be proud."

Helen gave Nikola an impromptu hug. "You are a good friend Mr. Tesla."

"That, Helen, was honesty not platitudes for a friend." Helen sighed and met his eyes. "I am glad you think so though." he continued and winked at her.

Helen's grin returned and she took the letter from him. "I'd like to write to father now, would you read my notes? I was expanding the idea from father's essay on the potential properties of abnormal blood for humans."

* * *

"Helen, why do you want to be a physician?" Nikola asked, looking up from the stack of papers in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Helen said, not paying much attention as she continued writing.

"We are here trying to think of ideas to push the boundaries of science beyond anything anyone else thought possible, why also try to become a physician. It's a lot of work you're getting into."

"I thrive when I am busy."

"And the truth?"

"Maybe I want to fix people when we push the boundaries too far?"

"Liar"

"Nikola!" Helen said looking over at him in frustration.

He smiled widely at her. "It's all about your father, it is either what he wants, or you want to be like him, or you want to impress him in some tangible way."

"My father never told me what to be. He taught me to use my mind. Becoming a physician, following his footsteps, I guess would be my way of thanking him for shaping the person I have become."

"hmm."

"Why Nikola, did you follow your fathers footsteps?"

Nikola laughed, but his tone was harsh and self-hating when he replied. "No, my father was a priest. I do not come from forward thinking parentage as you do."

"You never talk about your family either..."

"Correct, not a habit that I plan on getting into." He said in a tone that clearly ended this discussion.

Nikola looked back at the papers Helen had given him. Not even to her, or perhaps, especially not to her, could he reveal the truth of his family. A mother and sisters he did not get along with and a dead father combined with the long repressed guilt and shame of a five year old in killing his brother...

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Helen!" Nikola called as he rushed to catch up with her.

She turned and waited, framed with the gate to Oxford and the courtyard behind her Nikola couldn't help but feel a jolt rush through him as he was reminded starkly of her beauty.

"Hello Nikola, I'm on my way to Professor Lewis's class, are you joining me?"

"Mm.. yes..." He paused and cleared his throat "Helen have I done something to offend you?"

"No Nikola, of course not! Whatever gave you that idea."

"I have barely seen you at class, and you spend the rest of the time whispering to Nigel."

"Ohh... I have a plan.. an experiment. I need Nigel's help."

"Not mine?" Helen heard the vulnerability slip into his tone as he walked beside her.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a quiet corner of the courtyard. "You remember the papers on abnormal blood? I have done some more research. Nigel thinks he might be able to get his hands on some very special blood, it could be more than just theoretical. Do you know what this means? We might be able to create a serum to give people incredible abilities."

"Helen that.. is amazing.. that's huge. Can Nigel really get hold of blood like that? Whose blood? Helen this could be precisely what we're after, this could be the breakthrough you have been working on."

"I know! I didn't want to get your hopes up until I heard back from Nigel."

"Have you?"

"No! You just..."

"Ah" Nikola grinned "That's exciting though! What sort of abilities. Wait what sort of blood?"

"Sanguine Vampiris."

"Vampires?"

"Mhm."

"I thought they were extinct."

"They are now."

"So..."

"Nigel things he has a contact that can procure it. Not just Sanguine Vampiris but a pure sample. Before the purges. Before the sterilisation and genocide of an entire abnormal race."

"Genocide?"

"Yes, it's a great tragedy. I will tell you all about it after class. Let's go Nikola I don't want to be any later for Professor Lewis."

"Oh the man is a fool, stay, tell me about it."

"No Nikola, lets go."

* * *

_After class_

"I was thinking of renting a small lab, here at the university." Helen said to Nikola as they walked out of class.

"Your father has a laboratory." Nikola pointed out

"I meant for the abnormal blood experiments. I don't want it at home, if I ever want to try the experiment it can't be sitting under fathers nose to think about the possible side-effects. Anyway I don't think he'd appreciate the three of us hanging around the lab for days on end while we perfect the formula.."

"It's a good idea Helen. More opportunities to be alone together without Pater's watchful presence?" He said winking at her.

"Oh yes Nikola that was my goal all along! Didn't you realise?"

"Be still my beating heart!" Nikola cried extravagantly grasping her hand and kissing it.

"Oh Nikola stop it!" Helen said, pulling her hand away. "Honestly.. I swear you try to encourage the scandal around our friendship."

"If only you knew." He replied, a teasing grin tugging on his lips.

Helen couldn't help but giggle. There was no denying it, no matter how exasperating Nikola was fun.

"Tesla! Oh Helen there you are."

Helen and Nikola turned, Nigel jogged to catch up with the pair.

"Helen, I wanted to let you know.. I have a lead. A solid seller. A real chance at getting some pure Sanguine Vampiris blood! I'm heading off tonight, won't be back for a few days."

"Nigel! What if Nikola didn't know about my plans..."

"Please Helen, it's Tesla.. You don't have secrets from him."

Helen wasn't sure what was worse.. Her face betraying her and blushing a dark scarlet or Nikola's wide smirk.

"You haven't even congratulated me!"

Helen laughed, "You're like a child sometimes Nigel. That is fantastic news."

"Mhm I thought so. So are you telling Gregory?"

"Yes I was going to mention the idea of us exploring the options but not much more, I don't want him hovering over this. Especially not now with the Sanctuary so close to opening."

"Right-O good idea Helen. Will you have some space organised when I get back?"

"Yes, Nikola has agreed to rent a study room on campus for me, we should have all the space and equipment we need there."

"Okay, I better be off, got packing to do. I'll let you know what I hear." Nigel said by way of a farewell and he hurried off.

"I don't remember agreeing to rent the room.." Nikola started.

"Because I hadn't actually asked you yet. But obviously I am not really enrolled it needs to be you."

"Ah it's nice hearing that." Nikola said, putting on his most arrogant expression.

"What?" Helen asked suspiciously.

"You saying you need me."

"That is not what I said.. I said renting the room needed-"

"Not the way I heard it..."

* * *

_In the Oxford Laboratory a week later._

"Are you sure he can get his hands on the .. what did you call it?"

"The source blood. A pure, ancient, untainted Sanguine Vampiris blood sample."

"Yes... That.. Are you sure Nigel can-"

"I trust Nigel, if he says that's what he is acquiring then I am confident that is what will happen."

"Source blood... Strange term."

"I know I can't wait to analyse the properties of the blood. It could give us incredible insight into the vampire race Nikola."

"The extinct vampire race."

"Nikola they were-"

"Kings and Pharaohs I know. I think we need a chalk board."

"A.. chalk board..?"

"Yes I find it helpful when working on complex formulas to have them on a board. It helps the thought process."

"That's actually a good idea. We should make a list of what else we need, at the moment it has the basics but we need more than a few bunsen burners and rudimentary microscopes."

* * *

Helen and Nikola were leaving yet another of Professor Lewis's lectures, having learnt little other than confirming the man knew nothing other than the speech he had prepared for that lesson. Unable to answer the most simplistic question about his topic Nikola had very nearly left in disgust. It was only Helen's presence beside him that kept him seated, and relatively well behaved the entire lecture.

"Really sometimes I wonder how Professor Lewis got his job." Helen said, much to Nikola's amusement.

"Helen the man is an idiot. But a rich idiot. He hasn't found anyone willing to say no to the money he offers."

"You don't know he is rich."

"He is a member of the aristocracy, he has land and plenty of it. And a title."

The pair headed up the stairs towards their now familiar laboratory.

"That does not mean he is wealthy."

"Why do you persist on defending him? You said before he inept he is"

"I am here in Oxford due mostly to father's reputation and money."

"You are different Helen. You are brilliant. You deserve to be here more than any of those brandy swilling lords sons."

Helen opened the door and froze. In the laboratory a young man with dark black hair and a thick, but well-trimmed beard jumped to his feet in surprise.


	17. Chapter 17:  James Watson & Possiblities

**AN:** Wow Oops! Didn't mean for last chapter to be a cliff hanger. I just completely forgot to upload this chapter.. Good thing I guess. After discovering that I added a lot more to this chapter to make up for it :)

Sorry for nothing last week, uni assignment stole my writing time.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The man stood up so sharply the wooden chair he was sitting on clattered loudly to the ground. Helen took two small hesitant steps forward as though she thought she and Nikola had walked into the wrong room.

The room fell into an uneasy silence; the chair settled, rocking slightly on the stone floor. Nikola brushed past Helen.

His attention no longer on the stranger but on his journal. The book was sitting open, some Serbian words and all of Nikola's preliminary calculations for the Source Blood serum were on full display.

Nikola wracked through his memory trying to recall if he had left the book open when they left the room earlier. Despite his normally good memory Nikola could not be certain; he had been too busy watching Helen, who looked ravishing in a intricate red brocaded dress.

"Good Afternoon." Helen said evenly.

Nikola tried not to show his concern for the journal. Even if this man had looked at it he would have no idea what it could pertain too. After all, Nikola was yet to even see the Source Blood. These calculations could be an absolute waste of time. Nonchalantly he picked up the chair as the stranger addressed Helen.

"My apologies Ma'am, My friend showed me to this room earlier. He said I wouldn't be interrupted in my studies... I was not aware I was intruding on another persons space."

Nikola watched the strangers eyes study Helen. He did not believe him for a moment.

"Nigel showed you here?" Helen asked.

"Yes, Nigel Griffin. I expect him back shortly. My sincere apologies for my rudeness, my name is James, James Watson.

James turned to Nikola and smiled, extending his hand for the Serbian to take. Unthinkingly Nikola took it and shook his hand. When he go of James's hand be pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his hand, feeling James's scrutiny he turned his back to the strange man and picked up his journal.

"I am Helen Magnus and this is my friend, Nikola Tesla. If you are a friend of Nigel you are welcome to stay here. Nikola and I only came to pick up a few things." Helen lied.

James smiled warmly at Helen "Miss Magnus! Nigel has spoken highly of you, and your father."

"No mention of me then?" Nikola quipped.

"Ah Mr Tesla there could be no forgetting the resident genius." James replied, winking at Helen "Judging from the time you must be coming from one of Professor Lewis's dreaded lectures,

Helen smiled, "Yes, how did you know?"

"A simple case of deductive reasoning." James said smiling broadly at Helen. "Did you rip him to shreds as usual?" James continued, now directing his attention to Nikola.

Nikola shrugged in reply. "It wasn't worth the effort. When the recipient is too much a fool to understand how stupid he is-"

"Nikola!" Helen snapped.

However James chuckled. "Tiresome old chap isn't he?"

"Indeed. I take it you've taken one of his lectures before?" Nikola asked.

"Yes, last year."

"What are you studying Mr Watson?" Helen asked, eager to change the subject.

"A little of this, little of that. My current focus is chemistry but I am also doing research towards getting my doctorate."

"I am working towards becoming a physician" Helen said.

"Now that is remarkable! Your family must be very proud. Miss Magnus!"

"Helen, please."

"Helen, you must call me James too then. Nikola, may I call you Nikola?" James waited for Nikola's curt nod before continuing. "What are you studying Nikola?"

"Just whatever I feel will be valuable to my knowledge."

"Yet you somehow ended up in Professor Lewis's lecture."

Nikola couldn't help grinning at James, he didn't trust the stranger but he was smart, and judging by Helen's grin she looked equally charmed.

"Ah Nikola, Helen. I see you've met my friend James." Nigel strode into the room.

"Hello Nigel." Helen said, polity but Nikola saw her hardened glare as she tried to silently communicate her unhappiness at finding a stranger in their private lab.

Apparently ignoring Helen's unspoken disapproval Nigel grinned at the others. "Glad to see you all have met. Tesla you two should get along, he's very smart."

"I'm sure." Nikola said, he nearly winced, even to him it sounded condescending and sarcastic. Nikola hadn't meant it to sound that way. He was just as certain that James was smart as he was sure that James had known he was intruding on a private lab.

"Then again maybe not, James isn't an arse." Nigel said. Nikola sneered at him.

"Nigel..." Helen said warningly.

"James is working on his doctorate. Doing some work in chemistry too." Nigel said pointedly.

"So we heard." Nikola said flatly.

Nigel looked at James, clearly ignoring Nikola. "I was just coming to get James and go for a drink. I just had a very stressful test and I'd like a brandy to calm the old nerves."

James nodded. "Yes I've finished my work here. Thank you for the use of the lab. Nigel would you mind meeting me in the courtyard in 2 minutes? I just want to return this book first."

Nigel nodded and the three waited quietly as James gathered his papers and books and headed out.

"James it was a pleasure to meet you, your welcome to use this lab at any time. If you don't mind sharing the space with the three of us." Helen said to James as he left.

He grinned widely "I'll take you up on that Helen. Nikola, was a delight."

James closed the door behind him and the lab was left silent.

Both Helen and Nikola rounded on Nigel.

"Nigel what was that?" Helen demanded.

"What?" Nigel replied, claiming innocence.

"Why was there some stranger in _our _lab looking at _our_ private work..." Nikola said.

"He's smart Tesla, I think he could help with the Source Blood work."

"That isn't your decision Nigel."

"But Helen-"

"He had access to our research without any discussion Nigel!" Helen argued exasperatedly.

"Well don't leave your research lying around, anyway I thought you'd be in class till 4.."

"Nigel that isn't the point.." Helen sighed "Look we're not getting anywhere here..."

"He's a good guy Helen, give him a chance. Anyway I wanted to let you know. I'm going to get the blood this weekend. So clear your schedule."

"This weekend?" Nikola asked. "You are certain this time?"

"Positive."

* * *

It was an anxious wait over the weekend. With her father at home; and Helen still unwilling to explain her ideas and hopes for the Source Blood, Helen and Nikola spent the entire weekend together in the lab at Oxford. Helen was restless, she would sit for a few minutes, then pace the room. Nikola was less nervous. He was excited about the ideas and possibilities but it was not his life's goal, or work. Like it might prove to be Helen's.

Nikola couldn't help but watch Helen. His heart ached to see her so on edge. Pretending to be working (and not staring at Helen) Nikola was absently writing notes in his journal.

Helen sat down again and pulled a book towards her, trying to calm her nerves. Nikola looked down at his journal. To his surprise he had written out a poem. He recognised it instantly as one of Walt Whitman's.

_'Sometimes with one I love, I fill myself with rage, for fear I effuse  
unreturn'd love;  
But now I think there is no unreturn'd love-the pay is certain, one  
way or another;  
I loved a certain person ardently, and my love was not return'd;  
Yet out of that, I have written these songs.'_

The poem was called_Sometimes With One I Love_. Nikola looked at the work. He hoped he did not feel what he had just written. Rage towards Helen? Of course not.

Well..

Who was he lying to.

He was angry. Not only with himself but her. What made him so unworthy. How hard was it to love him back. Why-

A loud knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, he looked up sharply meeting Helen's eyes. Not Nigel. He wouldn't have bothered locking unless they locked the door.

Nikola rose and answered the door. Standing in front of him was a smiling James Watson.

"Hullo there Nikola old boy." he said in a friendly tone.

"Hello James" Nikola said without the other man's enthusiasm, he stepped back and gestured, inviting the dark haired man into the room.

"Hello James" Helen said warmly getting to her feet.

"Ah Helen just the lady I was looking for."

"What can I do for you?" Helen asked.

"Nigel mentioned you were looking into the properties of blood. I thought this book might prove useful to you." He handed a thick leather-bound book to Helen.

"Nigel mentioned that?" Nikola asked, surprise sneaking into his tone.

"Yes, In working to becoming a physician." James replied, giving Nikola an appraising glance.

Helen was already pouring over the book. "Oh James this is excellent! It will prove very helpful." Helen said, genuine gratitude shining on her face.

James directed his charming smile towards Helen as she continued leafing through the book. James looked back at Nikola "What are you working on Nikola?"

"Very little at the moment."

"James have you written in the margins here?" Helen suddenly asked, her brow furrowed.

"Alas, Yes. When I get lost in my work I find I need to write down my notes straight away before they disappear from my mind."

Helen smiled teasingly "Nikola does the same you know" she said meeting Nikola's eyes. He rolled his eyes trying to convey his disdain.

"Good for you." James replied. With his resolute English accent Nikola fought, suppressing the urge to say 'Tally Ho!'.

"Are you a detective James?" Helen asked, looking up from the large textbook.

"On and off, I do some consulting as a detective." He shrugged modestly "I enjoy solving puzzles. Most of my studies here are geared toward that goal. I have contacts in London that let me know when intriguing cases come along."

"That's fascinating James!" Helen exclaimed. "You must tell us more."

* * *

Nikola was woken in the middle of the night by a loud knocking at his door. Tired and grumpy he didn't bother to get up.

"Unless the building is on fire you'd better bugger off" Nikola yelled sleepily.

"Tesla it's me boy"

Still nestled comfortably in bed Nikola didn't move. "Me who?" He asked, dreading the answer. The last thing he wanted to do was actually get out of bed on this cold night.

"Nigel, dammit Tesla open the door."

Grudgingly Nikola climbed out of his warm and comfortable bed. He grabbed his robe and didn't have time to tie it before Nigel was banging on the door again.

"Oh for the love of God." Nikola muttered as he threw the door open. Nigel pushed past Nikola and entered the small room.

"No welcome back?" Nigel asked

"hum.." Nikola said suppressing a yawn.

Nigel waited.

"What are you doing here Nigel.. It's the middle of the night."

"Actually it's more like 4am."

"Oh in that case!" Nikola replied sarcastically.

"Tesla!" Nigel snapped.

Nikola stared flatly at Nigel.

"My place has a curfew. They don't let you in at this time."

"Why not go to Helen's?"

"Gregory would be suspicious."

"Ah.. Well.. Fancy a drink?"

"Please, bit of brandy will warm the blood."

Nikola got Nigel a strong brandy and waited patiently. The other man took a grateful swig. "Thanks Tesla, freezing out there."

"Well?" Nikola asked when Nigel said no more.

"Well what?" Nigel countered.

"Don't play a fool Nigel, did you get the Source Blood or not?"

"Ahh that."

"Yes that."

Nigel reached into the chest pocket of his overcoat. He pulled out what looked like a mess of rags to Nikola. Nigel unwrapped the bundle eventually revealing a glass vial filled nearly to the top with thick red blood, stoppered with a large brown cork.

"You did it." Nikola said, not bothering to conceal his amazement.

Nigel snickered. "Always the doubter Tesla?"

"Are you sure it's Sanguine Vampiris?" Nikola asked.

"Not positive at this stage. Which is why I have only given a partial payment. Once Helen checks this over later she will confirm it. Nor not... After that I will either pursue the little bugger and get the money back or I will go pay him in full."

Nikola took the vial from Nigel and examined it closely. The blood looked old, but preserved. "I can't wait to hear what Helen has to say when we show her this." Nikola said, a wide grin plastering his face.

* * *

Nikola sat at the desk in his room while Nigel slept exhaustedly on Nikola's bed. Nikola was now too excited to sleep. He wished he had the instruments here to test it himself. But despite his recent research into blood and it's properties Nikola doubted if he could tell much.

They needed Helen. But alerting her at this hour was ridiculous. Gregory would know, and he would investigate. Nikola knew he wasn't the best at judging people and their character, he didn't think Gregory would be entirely displeased with Helen's goals, but when it came to her father Nikola trusted Helen's judgement and insight.

After an agonizing wait at 7.30 Nikola woke Nigel.

"Thanks for the kip Tesla" He muttered tiredly as he dressed.

At 8am the two friends ate a hurried breakfast and left for Oxford. They walked swiftly hoping Helen would somehow sense their urgency and meet with them.

They made their way to the lab, Nigel cradling his precious cargo in his jacket pocket, Nikola walking protectively in front of the other man.

Both were disappointed to find that Helen had not yet arrived. Nigel put the vial on the table and the two men stared at it before sharing an anxious smile.

They were not forced to wait long. Helen entered the lab not expecting anyone to be there. Despite his nerves for the day Nikola could not help but notice even with a startled expression how beautiful she looked. The blue dress bringing out her blue eyes, those bouncing blonde curls framing her face.

"Nikola, Nigel how-" she froze. Her eyes had fallen upon the vial on the table.

Taking slow steps forward Helen dropped her books, half of them missed the table completely. No one seemed to notice.

"Is that..."

"We think so." Nigel said. We need you to test it. Make sure, you know."

Helen nodded. She picked up the vial and looked at it closely. "Remarkably well preserved if it is a Sanguine Vampiris sample."

A breathless silence echoed throughout the room. The only sound was Helen as she unstoppered the bottle and took a minute sample of the blood.

Nikola walked to the window, looking out. They could either be making history or all been taken as fools.

When he looked back at Helen her eyes were glued to the microscope.

The silence was deafening.

_Was it the Source Blood or wasn't it?_

Finally Helen lifted her gaze from the microscope. Her expression unreadable.

She walked around from behind the table.

Still unspeaking the two mean approached her. All waiting for the life changing news.

The three stood together now, in a small circle.

Helen still didn't seem able to speak.

"If it's not Sanguine Vampiris, I can try tracking it, I know there is a sample out there somewhere-" Nigel said.

He was cut off as Helen tightly clutched his arm.

"It is."

"What?" Nikola asked, his voice unusually subdued.

"That is pure Sanguine Vampiris blood. That is Source Blood."

The three shared a silence, to filled with excitement and fear none could say a word.

* * *

Nigel left that afternoon, needing to pay the seller. Helen and Nikola remained. She was explaining the chemical make-up, the properties, the options. Nikola was revising his calculations as she did. The excitement of the three was palpable.

Over the next week they were untouchable. Skipping lectures and classes alike. Even Nigel gave up on his usual drinks at the pub while their initial hypothesises were confirmed, expanded upon or disproved.

It was then that Gregory stepped in. Sick of his daughter arriving home after dark each night and leaving before he was awake each morning he came to see what they were working on.

The visit took the three completely by surprise.

Nikola and Nigel sat in the corner of the lab like two naughty schoolboys while Helen explained what they were doing. Her plans, hopes, dreams and the possibilities were all explained. Laid bare before her father Helen spoke passionately. This was work inspired by her father but wholly of her own design. She told her father that they might be able to create a serum.

Nikola had no doubt that Gregory was impressed by his daughter. None at all. Even he saw the pride in the man's eyes. But he also saw the concern and worry.

Nikola couldn't think of a time he was more proud of Helen.

It was hours while they were closeted with Gregory. He did try to convince them to stop. Luckily the man was smart enough to realise he couldn't order them to stop. He worried, he thought the Source Blood was too powerful to be played with like this, Helen objected loudly about his assumption they were just playing.

In the end Gregory had not convinced one of them to stop. He did manage to insist on full disclosure, he wanted to know what they were doing and when they were planning on doing it.

Nikola saw Helen's eyes flicker when she agreed to that. He doubted if this project ever really came to the experimentation stage that Helen would tell her father first. Nikola knew this was all untried. As much as he would fight it Helen would not let anyone else be put at risk for her ideas.

If the Source Blood was ever to be combined with the blood of a mortal Nikola knew Helen would insist on going first.

Gregory also managed to secure promises form all three not to skip any more classes or lectures while they worked on this experiment. He also asked them to enlist more people, something both Helen and Nikola objected too.

* * *

Taking Gregory's advice the three tried to return to normal, Nigel went out for drinks with James and his other friends again and Nikola and Helen attended lecture after lecture.

Their work progressed slowly but surely. Every day they learnt something new about the blood. Nikola's calculations were adjusted, then adjusted again with each new discovery.

Nikola liked working with his equations displayed on a chalkboard. He couldn't find the words to explain to Helen why the chalkboard was easier for him to write the equations on but she was used to his idiosyncrasies.

Nigel, apparently following Gregory's advice was often inviting James to their lab. Nikola had taken to turning the board around, having the blank side facing the room each time he left in case when he came back James would be there. Nikola knew the man already suspected something. He was far from a fool.

James saw far more than he let on. James was intelligent. Not just book smarts either, he noticed a lot. He could make incredible assumptions just by watching a person. It worried Nikola that Nigel was so free with him.

* * *

None of them could be sure who left the chalkboard facing the room. Nigel blamed Nikola, Nikola blamed Nigel.

One afternoon Helen and Nikola had returned form lunch. They knew James had been planning using the lab that morning so they hadn't checked on the lab until the afternoon.

Nikola knew as soon as he saw the board that someone had tampered with his calculations.

Nigel arrived just as Helen was questioning Nikola about why the board had been on display for anyone to see.

Nikola was not really listening to her, he was impressed. James's additions were logical, smart, well thought out and correct.

"Nigel probably was looking it over" Nikola said absently, not noticing that Nigel had arrived in the room.

"Not me mate" Nigel argued. When he learnt what had happened. "Was probably Tesla being absent minded.."

"He's smart." Nikola said, looking at the notes on the board.

"A genius." Nigel replied, confidently meeting Helen's eyes.

"I wouldn't go that far." Nikola's contribution; of course.

"Helen he could help us, I mean even Tesla admitted it." Nigel implored Helen.

"I said he was smart not that I believed he could help." Nikola pointed out.

"Can he though Nikola? Are his additions really that good?" Helen asked.

Grudgingly Nikola nodded.

Helen nodded and was silent. The de-facto leader of the three it was her final decision.

"Go find James, Nigel, we have a proposition for him."

* * *

Nikola was surprised. James took the information about abnormal existence, about the Source Blood, about Helen's plans and experiments all in his stride.

He readily agreed to help.

However when James first looked over the microscopic sample of the Source Blood he swore loudly. Clearly while he had accepted what Helen had told him he had not really believed it.

* * *

Gregory kept up regular visits to the lab. He was very impressed about the inclusion of James Watson to their party. James and Gregory got along supremely well, soon discovering a common love of the Latin language and James's fascination and insight into Gregory's sanctuary idea impressed Gregory greatly.

Though Gregory still said their group was too small. He wanted one more. James suggested another common friend of his and Nigel's. John Druitt.

Again Nikola and Helen argued against the idea.

Nikola was sitting on a couch in Helen's sitting room. Helen sat down close next to him. She had been unusually quiet all evening. He had expected Helen to be more cheerful, he and James believed they had made quite a breakthrough in the equations that morning.

Though he could understand some of her reticence. James had introduced Gregory to John Druitt and Gregory seemed quite taken with the pair. Often complimenting one of the two men, or comparing them to Nikola, always to Nikola's disadvantage.

"_Шта је на вашем уму?_" Nikola said quietly to Helen.

"what does that mean?"

"In essence? Penny for your thoughts." Nikola said grinning at Helen. She giggled quietly.

"So what's wrong Helen?"

"We might really be able to do this."

"Do what?"

"Make a serum for the Source Blood."

"Hasn't that been our goal all along?"

"Yes but.. Before it was just supposition now... I think we can do it."

"Having second thoughts?"

"Second.. third and fourth.. Knowing that we probably can.. Makes me wonder if we should. I mean.. The results could be extraordinary or I could end up killing anyone that tries it."

"Helen..."

"Creating abnormals.. Is there really a reason to? The harm we could do... And yet the possibilities make me want to. I honestly don't know what to do."

"What does your heart tell you?"

"Oh Nikola really!"

"I am serious. Intellectually you know the possibilities, the problems, the difficulties and compromises that need to be made. That is not what you need to look at to make the decision. The question of 'should I' or 'shouldn't I' needs to come from the heart.

Helen looked at Nikola incredulously.

"As a person what does your heart tell you would be best?"

Helen was quiet, she rested her head on Nikola's shoulder. "My heart..." she whispered. "My heart wants to try."

* * *

**NB**

I base a lot of James's character on Sherlock Holmes, after all he was the inspiration for Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's stories after all ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: ** **Thank you everyone that has reviewed so far**. You really have no idea how you have boosted my confidence and what it means to me.

I'd also like to apologise in my delay to replying to reviews :( I've replied now and I'll be better in the future! Promise!

Also see endnote regarding this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Nigel, James I appreciate what you are saying but what can Druitt add to this? In my opinion we have all the expertise we need." Helen said.

"Maybe all we need is a swing vote?" Nigel countered, "For situations just like now when it's two against two."

"You want an odd number?" Helen asked.

Nikola rolled his eyes. He did not think this was a winnable argument, it was inevitable that Gregory and Nigel would get their way. He had taken a look at some of John Druitt's published works since Gregory had asked for the man to be added to the group. He was not impressed. The man was neither intelligent or forward thinking enough for Nikola's taste. He was a waste of time, nothing more.

"Like Gregory said Helen, it makes sense. Rounds out the group a little better."

Helen sighed. She couldn't deny how helpful James had been to their group. But John, while a smart candidate was not in the same league as Nikola or James.

* * *

Helen decided to meet Druitt, talk to the man, herself.

She suppressed a gasp when she saw him. The man was very handsome. Tall, with delightful long brown hair neatly tied back. Though she could do without the sideburns.

When he saw Helen watching him he excused himself from his group of friends and made his way over to her. "Miss Helen Magnus I presume?" He asked.

Helen nodded, "And I can assume you are Mr Druitt"

"Montague John Druitt" He said bowing slightly, his voice smooth his tone light. John Druitt was charming, even more so than James, Helen thought. He knew it too.

"Everyone calls me John. I have met your father Miss Magnus, he is an singular individual."

Helen laughed. "That he is. John call me Helen."

John nodded smiling at her. "So it is my understanding that you have stolen two of my closest friends for some kind of secret experiment."

"Nigel and James?"

"Mm."

"Not particularly secret."

"Yes.. Well I think your father has ideas about where he wants your experiment to go. And who he wants involved."

"Like you?"

"Helen, I do not know what is is you're doing. Nor do I have any intention of finding out if that is not something you want..." He paused. "Please excuse my frankness here Helen. I do object to be being a pawn in some continued argument you are having with your father."

Helen grimaced when she heard that. How could she say no now that her father had put her in this situation.

"When were you last truly surprised and humbled John?" She asked.

He laughed. "Quite some time ago Helen."

"Good, do you have time to accompany me this afternoon? I have something to show you."

* * *

John had turned a ghostly white when Helen showed him some of the smaller abnormals Gregory was currently housing in the lab at the manor.

Despite his initial shock John adjusted faster than Nikola, though not as smoothly as James.

"John!" Gregory exclaimed when he saw him at the manor, "I see Helen came to her senses."

Helen glared at her father.

John laughed politely. "I had no idea anything like this could exist. You are doing great work Dr Magnus."

"Thank you boy, do you have time for a brandy or are you off to meet the rest of The Five?"

"The Five?" John asked. His eyes so wide Helen was surprised they didn't pop right out of his head.

"I hadn't got to that part yet father." Helen said smiling at Johns expression.

"Well why don't we have a drink, John here looks like he could do with a stiff one"

"I want to get back Nikola was-"

"Helen" Gregory said sharply. "Nikola can wait. Lets get a drink John."

Helen sighed, she wondered when her father had got so over-protective. Was it when he heard about her plans or because she had brought Nikola home, a man he clearly did not approve of.

* * *

Helen stood by the window of the lab. She looked in the room. Nikola and James were gazing at the chalkboard, checking the calculations. Nigel was showing John some of Helen's notes, getting the newest member of their group up to speed.

Helen smiled, not quite what she had initially planned, but The Five were working together for a complex but inspirational goal. Believing in the unbelievable, trying the impossible.

* * *

**Endnote:** So I was DREADING writing this chapter, Quite honestly I thought of posting this chapter as "Chapter 18: Druitt joins, they now become the 5" as the entire chapter. I forced myself to write some more but this is shorter than I prefer.

In fanfic I really dislike Druitt (despite liking his character in the show). I am worried about how I write John Druitt, I don't want to be too anti-druitt. If you think I'm being too harsh at any time with Druitt's character PLEASE let me know. Also if I'm over compensating and making him too awesome tell me that too. I'll try and fix it.

But yeah sorry for this poorly written chapter. In order for the story to progress I'm posting it but when I have a little more time I will come back and fix it.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **I'm behind in my chapter plan D: This one is a basically a 2 parter then to get be back on track. Oh and obvious shout out for "For King and Country".  
If it's not clear from this chapter I have NO science or medical knowledge. I had to google plasma to get an idea of what it is =/ So any science errors are, unfortunately, out of my own ignorance.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Nikola sighed. Since getting to know Helen he hadn't felt so alone. What surprised him more than anything wasn't that he was lonely. But how unfamiliar it felt. That feeling had been his constant companion until.. 11 months ago. When he first met Helen. Now it felt outlandish and cruel.

The ready acceptance of Helen by the other members of the five, and the changing times, had caused Helen to fit in more easily at Oxford. Nikola though, was still the same foreign freak. In a room full of people Nikola felt isolated.

He liked Nigel, despite their squabbles Nikola felt like they had become friends. But clearly Nigel was closer to Helen, a lifelong friend, and John and James, newer friends than Nikola. But they shared much more in common.

James was another one Nikola liked, though at a distance. He had a great deal of respect for the man. But he also was.. not quite intimidated but wary of how easily James saw and understood people. He did not want to be under James's looking glass.

Despite knowing John over a month now he was still an enigma to Nikola. At first Nikola dismissed him. But he had proved his use, the plasma he supplied was helping Helen immensely. But he worked hard to keep Helen's attention on him, he was clearly trying to elicit more than just friendship with her and the only one that didn't seem to notice was Helen herself.

Nikola tried not to let the ever present jealousy mark each interaction he had with John. Helen was more receptive of the taller man's attentions each day. In no small part, Nikola suspected, to Gregory's influence.

Nikola and Gregory had reached a ready truce, Gregory did not entirely trust Nikola, and he was perfectly willing to use his influence over Helen to steer her away from any romantic interaction with Nikola. But the two spoke together warmly; and even if Gregory did not think Nikola was good enough for Helen, he knew Nikola was a good man.

Nikola's eyes now fell upon Helen. He could not deny he was angry at her. He did not let it show, not in his actions or words to her. But he was. She had shown him this world of closeness and friendship he had not known what existed before.

But now she had taken it away. Lost in her plans, her work, her future she had forgotten him. It was better to have never known it existed than to have it taken away with him so unprepared.

* * *

No matter how lonely he felt Nikola worked hard towards the project, in fact they all did. The time frame The Five had agreed upon required a serum prepared in 6 months. Helen had privately asked Nikola if any faster was possible.

Nikola assumed it was because their official timetable had been passed onto Gregory. Since he knew Helen would be the first to take the serum finishing sooner would be preferable for her.

Nikola thought it was a bad idea. But he knew Helen's stubborn nature. Even if he told her that it wasn't possible Helen would have found a way to be first.

The unofficial timetable, according to Nikola and Helen, was 5 months.

* * *

"What do you think of John?" Helen ventured as they walked together.

Nikola knew what she was really asking. He knew. But wished he didn't.

Nikola wanted to argue against him, but was John really so bad? He could be what Gregory knew she needed. What Nikola knew too. Someone wholly dedicated to her. John could make her happy where Nikola could not.

Nikola wanted to argue. He wanted to point out every single flaw he had noted in the man. But he didn't. Never let it be said I'm always selfish he thought in vain. Every part in him cried out to say what he really thought. To fight for Helen in any, every, way he knew how.

"John is nice. He is smarter than I initially gave him credit for."

"I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't not like him."

"That's not a real answer."

"What kind of answer do you want? He and I have barely spoken outside of the terms of the experiment. I do not think he is the saint your father sees. Nor do I think he's a terrible person."

Helen slipped her hand into Nikola's "That kind of answer."

Nikola squeezed her hand, relishing her touch.

"Recite a poem for me Nikola?" She asked quietly.

Unable to deny her Nikola obliged.

"_Remind me not, remind me not,  
Of those beloved, those vanish'd hours,  
When all my soul was given to thee;  
Hours that may never be forgot,  
Till Time unnerves our vital powers,  
And thou and I shall cease to be._

_Can I forget-canst thou forget,  
When playing with thy golden hair,  
How quick thy fluttering heart did move?  
Oh! by my soul, I see thee yet,  
With eyes so languid, breast so fair,  
And lips, though silent, breathing love._

_When thus reclining on my breast,  
Those eyes threw back a glance so sweet,  
As half reproach'd yet rais'd desire,  
And still we near and nearer prest,  
And still our glowing lips would meet,  
As if in kisses to expire._

_And then those pensive eyes would close,  
And bid their lids each other seek,  
Veiling the azure orbs below;  
While their long lashes' darken'd gloss  
Seem'd stealing o'er thy brilliant cheek,  
Like raven's plumage smooth'd on snow._

_I dreamt last night our love return'd,  
And, sooth to say, that very dream  
Was sweeter in its phantasy,  
Than if for other hearts I burn'd,  
For eyes that ne'er like thine could beam  
In Rapture's wild reality._

_Then tell me not, remind me not,  
Of hours which, though for ever gone,  
Can still a pleasing dream restore,  
Till Thou and I shall be forgot,  
And senseless, as the mouldering stone  
Which tells that we shall be no more."_

"Lord Byron." Helen said quietly.

Nikola nodded.

* * *

The Five had been working together for nearly 4 months. James had long since got wind that Helen and Nikola were increasing the speed of the project. John and Nigel remained unaware. But hiding anything from James was difficult.

He had known for at least two months without asking, day by day his worry growing.

One evening, after Nigel and John had left, when Helen and Nikola were testing the serum on a sample of John's blood. James approached the subject.

"You two have been working late the past week."

Helen didn't reply she was lost to them as she looked at the blood under a microscope.

"It's bonding successfully." She reported. "Nikola pass the notebook." He handed her the book and she quickly wrote down her observations. James came over to check as well.

"No degradation either. Our first successful test."

The three beamed at each other.

"We could be ready for human experimental tests sooner than even I had thought." Helen said.

Nikola grimaced, James did not miss a beat.

"What's the hurry Helen, we have a solid plan."

"Uhh.." Helen said, realising her mistake.

"You want to take the blood first and you don't want your father around?"

Mutely, Helen nodded.

"That is not safe Helen! Gregory would-"

"Gregory wouldn't know until after. Don't think we haven't had this argument James. She will not change her position." Nikola said.

Helen smiled gratefully at Nikola "Don't give me that look Helen, I am with James, _You_ should not be going first."

"Well luckily for me the decision is mine to make not yours."

* * *

Adam's intrusion came on a very important day. They were planning on making more of the most recent version of the Serum for a few more tests. So far all indications were promising. The extra serum they were making today could well be used for human trial application. Nerves were high.

They were getting closer.

Helen got the Source Blood from Nigel and the cultures from John. Helen hoped this would be their final prototype, this version of the serum had faced no rejection in any samples of their blood and the effect on the rats Nigel had obtained was remarkable.

James concern was growing. He didn't want Helen to be first. Every part of him said it was wrong. She was a woman, no matter how brilliant, and still needed protection. He would have gladly risked his life in her place.

"Remember the protocols" James added for the fourth time that morning. He was frantically adding notes and amendments to their current calculations. Nikola's patience for the man was wearing thin. "No mistakes" James continued.

"Relax James, _we've_ done our homework." Nikola snapped.

"Please Tesla we're improvising and you know it." Nigel butted in.

"Perhaps it's too rich for your blood." Nikola quipped.

Nigel scoffed "Nah I'm in mate, just to see what happens to you."

Nikola watched as Helen started mixed in some plasma into the Source Blood.

Suddenly the door opened. All members of The Five looked at it in horror.

A small man had entered the room, he said "Hi" as he closed the door.

"Oh for heavens sake." Helen remarked as she covered the serum.

They recognised the man instantly. Adam Worth, a bright English man who was in several of their classes. James, Helen and Nikola had each worked with him briefly at different times.

Nikola huffed "I thought I locked the door"

"Oh You did" the man assured them. "I was just wondering how the experiment was coming along?"

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? Lecture or.." John said pointedly.

"Must be very important whatever it is." Adam said, looking at the table in front of him, Nikola's journal was sitting open on it. "Keeping you all quite busy the last few weeks." He continued his eyes downcast looking at Nikola's notes.

When Nikola saw Adam's attention on his journal he left Helen's side and retrieved it.

"I believe Mr. Worth has been spying on us." Nigel said.

"I believe you are right" concurred Helen. "Mr Worth-"

"Adam, please" He interrupted. "You can trust me. Secret shipments of plasma.." he pointed. "Sounds very exciting" He now noticed a jar on the table and picked it up examining it. " some kind of a new breakthrough of some sort?"

For once Nikola was grateful for Johns presence as he approached Adam, towered over the smaller man, forcing him from the room, protesting as he went "I could be quite useful. Top marks in the anatomy course." He gave a brief wave as he left the room.

John locked the door behind him.

With frayed nerves The Five got back to work. When the next serum was mixed they began to relax. Discussing the prospect of Adam joining the group.

While it was agreed that Adam was smart, Helen had the final say. The Five were enough, they were fine without him.

* * *

Helen was quiet as Nikola walked her home that night. "I think Nigel is right, Adam is.."

"Twisted?"

"There is something not quite _right_ with his work, he's odd." Helen said.

"Sounds like we made the right decision."

"I agree."

"Helen... If this sample proves as affective as the last.. we are only weeks away from the first human-"

"Before I take it you mean."

"Is there anything I could say or do that would stop you from going first?"

"No, Nikola, not one thing."


	20. Chapter 20: The Day and The Results

**AN** Long time no update, sorry RL is super busy. But I just watched awakening and couldn't help writing. What an AWESOME episode!  
Edit: Whoops mixed up this chapter a little when uploading, hope its all fixed now

* * *

**Chapter 20**

John knelt beside her. Today was the day. He had argued so hard, even threatened to tell Gregory. Helen had argued back, but in the end it didn't matter how many heated words they had exchanged. Helen's mind was set; as the unspoken leader of The Five it was her prerogative.

"Helen.." He murmured.

Helen flushed unexpectedly at John's closeness and familiarity with her being displayed in front of the rest of The Five, they knew of course, but Helen tried to keep that part of their relationship separate from their work. The couple worked on snatched kisses and brief words of affection and intimacy when they were allowed time alone.

Helen was not swayed. Her idea, her responsibilities, her fault if it failed.

"No John." Helen said, not meeting his eyes, instead she followed Nikola's movements as he prepared the source blood.

John sighed and he too turned his attention onto the Serbian.

Four sets of eyes sat on Nikola as he drew the serum out of the vial into the needle. The tension was palpable now, all this work, the months of seclusion, of sacrifice, this was the time.

Nikola hesitated as he looked at the needle, this could be the instrument of Helen's death. Or it could show them all as the brightest and most daring minds of this generation.

He made his way over to Helen.

"It's ready." he murmured, his words barely audible.

Nigel, John and James had all argued intensely against this. Nikola had not tried to convince her since last week. Even now minutes away from the taking of the source blood serum James and Nigel made one last attempt

"You don't have to go first!" Nigel snapped "John or I could have a go to start."

" He's right, no need for unnecessary heroics. The side affects are completely unknown" James added.

Out of the corner of her gaze Helen saw Nikola roll his eyes, only his concern for Helen held his tongue. It was an inane statement. They all knew the risks.

In her quiet resolute way Helen replied "Thank you gentlemen, but this experiment was of my design, I should be the one to prove its worth."

"Helen.." John said, taking Helen's hand, one last ditch effort. "You're certain?"

"We've risked too much to turn back now. We need to know." Helen couldn't keep the nerves from causing her voice to waver but she would not change her mind. The decision was made.

It didn't stop her heart beating hard and fast in her chest.

Nervous as she was she didn't even chide John of the closeness he was displaying, he worried for her and their relationship was getting serious. Helen just didn't like the relationship paraded about, again her decision, not his. Too much her own woman to accede as much as John wished. But caring for him too much to put him off also.

Helen looked up and met Nikola's eyes, concern was written all over his face but he didn't say a word against what was to come.

"You may proceed Nikola"

Now he too knelt, and rolled back her sleeve. At the last moment he looked up, searching Helen's face for a trace of doubt. Not finding it he lowered his gaze to her exposed arm.

When the needle pierced her skin there was a sharp pain, barely a second later the cold hit her, at first it was just where the needle pierced her skin, she gasped involuntary as the cold swept up her arm. Her arm felt numb and for moment Helen thought all was well. Then the burning started, it followed her veins, making its way up her arm into her chest, in a matter of seconds every drop of blood in her body was burning.

Next her skin started tingling, unpleasantly at first but then painfully, waves of heat and coldness flashed from the tips of her toes up her legs, spreading out through both arms and up her neck.

Now she could feel every single hair follicle on her body, each was a needle of pain. She cried out again, she searched for Johns face and his unsure gaze gave no sign he could help.

She snapped her eyes closed as the pain moved to her eyes, her eyeballs feeling hot and heavy in her eye sockets.

It stayed like this, needle point pain throughout her body, waves of hot and cold and eyes that no longer wanted to focus for what seemed like an age. Helen sat in the chair gasping, one hand grasped with Johns the second crushing Nikola's in her pain filled vice grip.

She could hear voices but they made no sense, even James's urgent yell could not pierce the veil of this pain.

An unbearable pain now developed in her stomach, like hunger but a thousand times worse, the pain radiated through to her back and instinctually she felt her body curl into a ball. It felt like it lasted an eternity, and Helen was powerless to do anything but feel it.

Helen tried to tell the others to do something. Her tongue felt limp in her mouth and Helen couldn't tell if she was speaking or just moaning.

Curled up, wracked by spasms of pain, the strange tingling over her skin; Helen was lost.

Through the haze Helen felt strong hands grip her shoulders, urgent voices tried to break through but comprehension alluded Helen.

The pain lessened but Helen still couldn't focus, she tried to look around the room but everything was a blur, she cried out in both pain and fear.

She felt more pain, at the site of the injection, an ache this time rather than stabbing. Darkness clouded her vision and Helen realised someone was leaning over her.

She felt this needle go in, it hurt so much more than the initial prick of the source blood and Helen moaned in agony.

It didn't take long for the glorious blackness to take her.

* * *

Nigel looked green, he seemed on the verge of being sick. James paced the room casting terrified glances at Helen. John still knelt beside her, looking lost.

Helen moaned again. Two hours, no improvement, clearly she was in pain. Nikola balled his fists. She was in so much pain. He was the cause.

"Nigel" Nikola's voice seemed to echo in the terrible silence left in the room, his voice gravelly with worry. Nigel glanced at Nikola

"Yeh?"

"Go get Gregory." Nikola directed quietly.

"What?" Nigel looked dumbfounded at Nikola.

"Get Helen's father. Now. We need him."

Nigel looked at James then back to Nikola "Helen asked us not to tell-"

"I know what she said" he snarled. "She isn't getting better. We need-" Nikola's voice cracked and he fell silent his eyes resting on Helen who flinched as another spasm of pain wracked her body.

"Do it." James said quietly. "Go Nigel and fast, we are out of our depth."

Nigel snatched his coat and fled the room.

Another groan escaped Helen's lips and John let out a sound akin to a sob. "James is there nothing we can give her?"

James spread his hands in front of him, "I have no idea what can interact with the source blood."

"She is awake and in pain James-"

"Can't we wait for Gregory-"

"He could be days away." Nikola stated.

James hesitated before nodding. "Morphine I think" He filled another syringe and John held her shuddering body still as James injected her. In a matter of minutes the spasms had lessoned. Helen's eyes closed and her breathing became more regular.

* * *

Nigel arrived back with Gregory the next day. To say Gregory was angry would be to call hurricane force winds a wee bit breezy.

Luckily he managed to old his temper in check as he strode into Helen's bedroom. After the first day they moved Helen to her own room. There was still no improvement.

He entered the room, Nigel following like a puppy with his tail between his legs. John rushed over to Gregory "Gregory -thank you for-"

"Do not thank me for coming to help my own daughter when you risked her life in such a way." Gregory said sharply. "I expected better from you John. Nigel, John get out. I need to tend to my daughter and yell at these too fools."

Nikola stayed where he was in the corner of the room. He expected to be held at least partially unaccountable for letting Helen act so foolishly.

James had been sitting at Helen's bedside taking her pulse. He moved out of the way as Gregory approached.

"Her condition?"

"Stable, we currently have her on morphine. She.." he hesitated before squaring his shoulders, finally looking Gregory in the eye. "She was unresponsive yesterday after taking the blood. We left her for two hours before giving her anything but.. she was in pain."

Gregory nodded. "Go get my medicine bag from my lab."

As James left Gregory turned his attention on Nikola. "Helen is brilliant, smart, courageous and honourable. She is also headstrong. I should have known she would insist on being the first. I did not think the rest of you would let her. Especially you Nikola. My daughter could have died."

"She still could." Nikola whispered.

"No, I believe the danger has past. Her life is no longer at risk. Now its just a matter of time to see what permanent damage has been done."

The relief that had be so clear on Nikola's face when Gregory said she might not die wavered when he considered the other consequences. Brain damage, paralysis.. She might not be Helen again.

"Damn it Nikola! How could you let her do it?"

A thousand excuses came to Nikola's mind. Helen was a grown woman, she made the decision fully aware of what could happen. Short of physically restraining her how could he stop her?

"I don't know." Nikola said, his eyes on Helen's peaceful face.

He wanted to say more but James re-entered the room.

"Leave now Nikola, James and I have work to do."

Nikola fled.

* * *

They took turns sitting at her bedside, Gregory bustled in an out for hours. By the time it was Nikola's shift it was dark.

Nikola was half asleep when he heard movement. He opened his eyes to see Helen her eyes blinking as she looked around the room.

"Hi" he said quietly.

"Hi" Helen replied, her voice raspy with lack of use.

"How are you feeling?" Nikola asked.

"Fine"

"Fine as in' oh I can now lift half a building' or 'fine I don't feel any different'?" Nikola said, a smile playing on his lips. Helen was alive, speaking even!

Helen grinned "About the same actually. How long?"

"Nearly two days actually. After some time we ah.. Sent for Gregory."

"Oh dear." Helen said.

Nikola nodded unable to wipe the smile from his face. He hadn't killed her. His scientific curiosity ached to ask more, to run tests but at this point he was fairly certain Gregory would kill him himself if he did.

"Angry?"

"Oh yes."

"Oh dear."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Thirsty." After getting some water Nikola fetched Gregory.

He was ushered from the room while her father checked on Helen's condition and, Nikola presumed, had a good chat about how foolish she had been.

Nikola made his way to the drawing room where John, James and Nigel were waiting. Nigel was laying on the couch with his eyes closed, but like the other two, when Nikola entered he sat bolt upright waiting for news.

"She's awake, she's talking. Same old Helen." The four men broke out in grins.

"Did she mention anything about feeling different?" James asked?

"Oh yeah was all that worth it?" Nigel chimed in.

"Nothing as yet. I'm sure we will see it in time."

* * *

It took two months. Helen reported nothing more than an ability to stay awake longer than before. She still ate like normal, had no special abilities, couldn't fly, lift buildings or shoot water from her fingers. She was just Helen.

Thanks to Gregory's veto on more human trials they were back to examining the source blood and trying to figure out what went wrong.

Nikola sighed and stretched his back, he had just gone through the equations again with Helen and James. It was disheartening, they could not figure out what was wrong. On paper it should of worked Helen should have gained some useful ability.

Helen was reading through some of her fathers papers hoping to find some insight previously missed.

James had taken Nikola's position in front of the window looking out onto the Oxford courtyard, lost in thought.

Nikola, never good at doing nothing, pulled out some samples of the Source Blood serum and started looking at that under the microscope.

"James, can you bring me Helen's blood sample from two weeks ago?"

"Please?" James pointed out despite moving to get the samples. Nikola's only reply was a sneer.

Nikola finished looking at the serum samples. They were fine. Nothing new, nothing unexpected. He snatched up Helen's samples that James had left on the desk.

"James if I say please can you bring me the right blood?" Nikola snapped. His temper had not been well under control of late, Helen was spending most of her time with John and the source blood project was going nowhere. Nikola didn't like to fail.

Helen looked up "Nikola.." she said warningly.

"I did bring the right blood Nikola." James replied impatiently, not even bothering to turn to face Nikola.

Nikola rolled his eyes. "I meant the blood from two weeks ago, this is too recent I didn't want the stuff you took this morning."

Helen's brows furrowed as she looked over at Nikola.

"You're wrong Nikola," James said as he glanced at Nikola too "I haven't taken any blood samples from Helen today."

Nikola resisted the urge to double check. He knew what he saw. This blood was recent.

"I beg to differ."

Both James and Helen where interested now. Helen came over, checked the name, date and details of the sample before looking in the microscope.

"This is odd, it looks like the blood hasn't aged at all."

James double checked, he agreed.

The three looked at each other in nervous excitement.

"So... It worked?" James said.

Nikola laughed "It worked! Helen.. is what immortal?"

"No she can get hurt.. can't you?" James replied.

Helen quickly found a scalpel and made a small cut on her finger.

"Ow!" She muttered in surprise.

"It's not healing." James stated.

"I can see that thanks James." Helen's sarcasm bit this time.

"So not immortal but unaging?" Nikola posited.

"We need to take more samples, test it each day, in comparison to ours. See the differences." James said, his mind already at work planning the tests.

* * *

It took a further month to prove. Helen aged much slower. That was her gift, her power, her abnormality. They ran the tests and experiments past Gregory. He agreed.

The decision was made. The next of The Five was due to take the source blood.

Nikola, James, Nigel and John drew straws.

Nikola sulked when he got the shortest. He would be last.

Next up was James.


End file.
